Every Storm Runs Out of Rain
by SnowsLeopard
Summary: Some say that everything will be ok after a tragedy or loss. I strongly disagree with that saying. How can it be ok when everything that you know and care about suddenly doesn't seem to make sense anymore; when someone you care about is suddenly taken away from you? There is a reason I changed my name from Cloudwing to Stormwing and this is my story. (KOxOC eventually)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Transformers Prime fanfiction but I have been debating whether I should upload it on here or not. So I asked my little brother if I should and he said "Go for it! I love Transformers Prime and I will support you!" I almost cried when he said that considering he is nine years old and that was the sweetest thing that he's ever said. This story will take place before, during and after episodes so here is Chapter One of Every Storm Runs Out of Rain! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

As I flew over the dry Nevada desert, I thought about everything I had lost this week. My home, my family, my sister, my best friend; all gone with that one plasma beam. The plasma beam that killed my best friend. My only friend that understood me. Sure, my sister was there most of my life, but she considered herself better than me since she was older. No, Flamestrike was there pretty much my whole life.

I dove low to the ground, so I wouldn't be spotted by any Decepticon. I was still considered an Autobot despite what happened these past few days. If only I had stopped Razorwing...

* * *

_A week and one day earlier..._

"Arcee, Razorwing and Cloudwing! You three will be going on patrol tonight." I heard Optimus Prime say. I looked up from the database.

Yes! Patrol, the only time I could think to myself without having so much noise interrupt my thoughts. Ever since Razorwing, Flamestrike and myself arrived here on Earth along with Ultra Magnus three months earlier, things have been bleak. The Decepticons have grown stronger since Shockwave and his Predacon came to Earth. Shockwave plans to clone species known as the Predacons to build an army and since they've been on a role with collecting fossils of the prehistoric beasts (the source of DNA for the cloning process), the scale isn't exactly tipped in our favor. Since we have 11 Bots (with Wheeljack threatening to leave) and the Cons have at least five hundred, excluding the Insecticons and Shockwave's pet, we aren't exactly battle ready to take on the Cons.

"All right. Come on Arcee, you're with me. Cloudwing, you can go by yourself. I'm sure you won't mind." Razorwing, my twin sister, sneered at me.

"Yeah sure, I won't mind." I said quietly. I never stood up to my sister in front of others.

"All right. Roll out!" Razorwing said and transformed into her automobile mode, a silver Ford Mustang GT. Razorwing and I are one of the few Cybertronians that can transform into both an air and land vehicle.

Arcee transformed into her motorcycle mode, muttering something about Razorwing being a lot like the Decepticon Knock Out and I have to say I agree with her. Although, Razorwing does prefer battle scars on her finish unlike the red Decepticon medic who would freak anytime a speck of dust landed on him, Razorwing is arrogant, _not_ unlike the Decepticon medic.

Razorwing and Arcee zoomed out of the base. I looked over to Ratchet to see if I could go. I was studying to become a medic and I was receiving training form Ratchet. I saw Ratchet nod to me, signaling that my studies were over for today. I shut down my computer and walked over the exit. I was about to transform when I felt a servo rest on my shoulder. I turned to see Flamestrike looking at me. He was my best friend and most amazing partner you could ask for.

"You know that you don't always have to follow Razorwing's orders just because she's older than you." Flamestrike said gently to me.

"Yeah! Don't always listen to her. I don't always listen to everybody and look where that got me. I almost became a Pri... I- I mean, I _saved _Optimus Prime." Smokescreen said proudly.

"Beep beep boop beep." Bumblebee joined in.

"Bee's right. Don't let her walk all over you. Stand up for yourself!" Bulkhead added.

I looked away. I knew that my friends were just trying to help, but they don't realize that I can handle my own fights.

"I know, you guys. I just felt like letting her say something commanding today." I said quietly, realizing after a few seconds that that made no sense.

I transformed into my automobile mode, a Porsche Carrera 911 GT, and I zoomed out into the cool desert night. The moon was out, but it wasn't full, so I had to turn on my headlights. As I maneuvered around sharp corners and steep hills, I thought about what Flamestrike said. He did have a point. Razorwing had always considered herself superior to the Autobots, besides Optimus Prime. If one didn't know better, one would say that she was second-in-command to Optimus Prime and in a way, she was. Since I was her younger sister, she had always bossed me around. I would stand up for myself a few times, but she would cut always cut me down, saying that I was too weak to fight and too soft to kill a Con. I would always back down after that because I knew she was right. I never liked to fight or kill. Even though, I hold the rank of warrior, I prefer to stay at the base when there are battles and that is part of the reason that I wanted to become a medic.

As I drove, I heard an engine rev behind me. I adjusted my rearview to look behind me. Who I saw was definitely not lighting up my mood. I saw a blood red Aston Martin Dbs v12 flanked by two purple sports cars.

_Scrap. It's Knock Out_, I thought.

I had never met the Decepticon medic (at least I never think I did), but from the stories that Bulkhead, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Arcee, and even Ratchet, my vision of him was an extremely arrogant mech that loved his paint job a little too much, loved to torture, and especially loved how to use his medic tools as weapons. I shuddered at the thought. But, I could've sworn that I've heard that name before, back when there was no fighting between the Autobots and the Decepticons….

I swerved off the road and accelerated. I still had a clear view of the Decepticons behind me. They swerved off the road and raced after me. I was surprised that Knock Out would even risk his finish getting dirty just to come after me.

We raced through the desert, weaving between dunes and plateaus. Pretty soon, the two Vehicons were right on my tail with Knock Out right behind them.

"This is Cloudwing calling to Razorwing. Come in Razorwing." I said.

Static.

_Scrap, those Cons are scrambling up my communicator signal_, I thought.

I turned my attention back to Knock Out and his two body guards. I saw Knock Out behind me and the two Vehicons on both sides of me. The two Cons beside me started closing the space between them. It was either slam on my breaks and get rear-ended by Knock Out or get caught in between two Vehicons. I go with option one, for obvious reasons. Just as the Vehicons were about to close the space in between them with me caught in it, I slammed on my breaks. The two Vehicons slammed into each other while I felt Knock Out ram into me from behind. I transformed into my bipedal mode and I was thrown a couple of yards, knocking the breath out of me when I landed. As soon as I had recovered, I deployed my wrist blades. I stood up and saw Knock Out still in his car mode. After a few moments, he finally transformed into his bipedal mode with his Energon prod out and ready.

"Are you crazy Autobot!? You could have scratched my paint. Do you know how priceless this finish is?" Knock Out snapped at me.

"Uh... not really and I don't care." I said dryly.

That was when Knock Out finally got a good look at me. He smirked.

"Well, well if it isn't the Autobot femme Cloudwing. So good to make your acquaintance finally. But I must say, isn't your name a bit weak for you? Oh wait, a weak name for a weak Autobot fits you perfectly." Knock Out jeered at me.

I remained silent, glaring at Knock Out. Even though he was arrogant and touchy about his paint job, he was still a dangerous opponent. The two Vehicons had recovered from their little crash and they now flanked Knock Out.

"I've heard that your older sister is an amazing fighter, but you, I've heard that you're too weak to kill a Decepticon. Allow me to show you how we Decepticons handle new Autobots." Knock Out said and he rushed at me, twirling his Energon prod.

I remained where I was until Knock Out was a few feet away from me, then I jumped out of the way, kicking him in the back while I did so. I landed by the two Vehicons and used my wrist blades to cut their throats. I landed the blows easily on both of them, killing them instantly. I turned to see Knock Out standing a few yards away, looking at me in shock.

"I guess that's what happens when you underestimate newcomers. Haven't you heard? Mess with the bull, you get the horns." I growled and I got into a fighting position.

Knock Out smirked at me. "Oh good. I was hoping for a good fight before I destroy you." he said.

I growled and leapt at Knock Out, who did the same. He raised his Energon prod above his helm and was about to let it come down on me when I used my wrist blades to stop the blow. I started to bend back toward the ground since Knock Out was stronger than me. Pretty soon, I was on my back with Knock Out on top of me. My arms gave out and Knock Out used that to his advantage. He kept my arms down with his pedes. I struggled to get free while Knock Out started to laugh.

"Well what do you know? You are too weak to kill a Decepticon. Especially one like me.", Knock Out said and he raised his Energon prod for the killing blow. I struggled even harder to get free.

"Yes, struggle Autobot. After all, what is the fun of the kill without the thrill?" Knock Out hissed at me.

"Get off of her, Con!" I heard someone shout before I saw a flash of orange ram into Knock Out, throwing him off me. I turned my helm to see an orange Dodge Viper with flames running down both sides beside me.

"Thanks Flamestrike." I said after he transformed and helped me up.

"No problem. Anything to help you Cloudwing." Flamestrike said, turning his attention back to Knock Out, who looked extremely angry.

"What the heck were you thinking Autobot?! You scratched my paint job! Do you know how long it takes to get my finish looking this good?!" Knock Out snapped at Flamestrike.

"Do you think I care, Con?" Flamestrike told Knock Out calmly.

"Easy for you to say. You wouldn't know what a good piece of art is from scrap metal! Seriously, are Autobots always this clumsy?" Knock Out shot back.

"Well actually, I meant to…" Flamestrike started to say, but a voice interrupted him.

"Girls, girls you're both pretty. Now let's focus on the task at hand." Razorwing said sarcastically as she and Arcee walked up. They must have seen us from the road, which I could still see. I thought I had driven farther from the road. Razorwing turned her gaze toward me.

"Why didn't you call for backup?" she snapped at me.

"My communicator's signal was all messed up.", I said quietly, looking at the ground.

"That's not an excuse!" Razorwing snapped and turned her attention back to Knock Out. And yet again, I manage to screw things up.

A look of worry crossed Knock Out's face plates, but it was quickly replaced by a menacing smile.

"Oh, four Autobots and one Decepticon. Kind of an unfair fight, isn't it? Or should I say, three Autobots and one Decepticon since we all know one of you is too cowardly to fight.", Knock Out said, directing his smile at me.

Flamestrike moved in front of me, shielding me from Knock Out's view. Suddenly, plasma beams started shooting at us form above. We [the Autobots] deployed our blasters and started shooting at the Vehicons flying above us. They transformed and started to charge at us. We did the same.

"Cloudwing, make yourself useful and go after Knock Out!" Razorwing snapped at me while she shot at a Vehicon and kicked another away from her.

I started to look for Knock Out, scanning the battle field for any signs of him. I spotted him backing away from the fight, talking to someone through his communicator. I rolled my optics and charged toward him, unsheathing my wrist blades and killing the Vehicons that got in my way.

"Where do you think you're going coward?" I said to him after the last Vehicon was out of my way.

Knock Out turned toward me and smirked. "Well, you're one to talk Autobot."

I charged at him, avoiding his Energon prod and I jumped into the air. I did a flip and I kicked Knock Out in the chest before I landed. He fell backward, landing on his back and knocking the breath out of him and his Energon prod landed beside him. I kicked his Energon prod away from his reach before he could recover. I pinned him to the ground, my wrist blades a few inches from his neck. A look of fear crossed his faceplates.

"Who's weak now, Con?" I hissed at him.

Before I could finish him off, I heard a grunt. I looked up to see Flamestrike fall to his knees. There was a hole in his chest and he looked at me with pain, sadness and… guilt? He landed face-first into the ground and behind him was Razorwing, lowering her blaster, smirking at him as she did so.

I looked from Flamestrike to Razorwing in shock, along with a wave of realization. Razorwing had killed Flamestrike and I did nothing, but stare in shock as I let the scene that had occurred before me sink in. But it didn't sink in fast enough. Knock Out pushed me off of him, calling to Megatron's warship for a Ground Bridge as he did so. I didn't do anything at all to stop him. All I could think about was what had just happened, about me not doing anything to stop it. Everything was a blur. I couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't even think. All I knew was that Flamestrike was dead and my sister had killed him in cold blood.

I lay there on the ground in a state of shock. The battle must have ended because I saw Arcee appear in front of me, shaking me, trying to get me to respond. She was talking, but I couldn't hear anything she said. All I could hear was the grunt of Flamestrike as he was shot. And the expression on his face will forever haunt me. A mix of pain, sadness and for some reason, guilt. He had looked at me with those expressions and it looked if had something to say too. He had opened his mouth but no sound had come out. The last thing I had seen was Razorwing's face after she had lowered her blaster. The smirk and the glint in her eyes, as if she were happy that she had killed Flamestrike. Her face was in my thoughts before I blacked out.

* * *

At first, all I could see was white. I tried to sit up but my body felt like it was buried in a ton of clouds. I didn't know clouds could weigh so much, but that was what I felt like. I blinked a few times and I tried to figure out where I was. The white turned into a small circle above me and things started to look clear. The small, white circle was a light and I could tell I was lying down. I flexed my servos, surprised I could move at all. Eventually, my body started to feel normal and I could move. I tried to sit up, but something firmly, but gently forced me back down.

"Easy Cloudwing. Regain your strength first." a voice said gently to me.

I moved my head to see Ratchet gazing down at me, concern covering his face.

"Where am I?" I managed to mumble.

"You're here in the base. You've been in recharge for a few days." Ratchet told me.

"Where's…Flamestrike? Is he…" I tried to say "dead", but I had slipped into darkness again.

* * *

The next time I woke up, my body didn't feel heavy like before. I felt like I was waking up from a well needed recharge. This time, I supported my body with my arms and I pushed myself to a sitting position. I could see Ratchet on the computer database and our three human friends, Jack, Miko and Rafael, on their platform, playing video games. I felt light-headed, but it wasn't too bad, although it probably wasn't a good idea to start walking. Miko was the first to notice that I was awake.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty is finally awake." she announced.

Ratchet immediately stopped what he was doing and walked over to me.

"Cloudwing, how are you feeling?" Ratchet asked as he inspected me.

"Fine, I think. Where are the others?" I asked.

"Optimus, Smokescreen and Bumblebee located another Predacon fossil and have gone to retrieve it and Razorwing, Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus are doing the same thing but the Predacon fossil is on Scotland. And Arcee is around here somewhere." Ratchet said. It wouldn't have bothered me so much if he had mentioned Flamestrike.

"Where is Flamestrike?" I asked, hoping that my thoughts were just nightmares.

Everything went silent. The humans had stopped playing their game because I had asked that question. Even Miko was silent.

"Where is Flamestrike?" I repeated.

Ratchet inhaled and exhaled deeply. He avoided looking at me.

"Don't you remember? He was killed at that battle a few days ago by Knock Out." Ratchet said slowly.

I was silent. My expression, I'm sure, was blank. He wasn't dead. He couldn't be dead. I got up and started looking around; hoping to Primus, that this was a prank on Flamestrike's part and everyone was in on it. He had always loved to scare me out of my wits.

"He's not dead. He's just hiding, isn't he? He's playing a joke. You guys are on it, aren't you? Very funny, Flamestrike! Now come on out!" I called, looking behind the computer database.

I turned to Ratchet and the three humans. Ratchet walked toward me, shaking his helm with sadness in his optics. Even the humans looked somber.

"You were in a coma-like state for a week. Razorwing said that she saw Knock Out jump Flamestrike from behind. You were talking in your recharge, saying that Flamestrike was gone and you had done nothing about it. Cloudwing, you're blaming yourself when you shouldn't. It wasn't your fault. Knock Out made a very cowardly choice when he jumped Flamestrike from behind and you couldn't have stopped it. I am so sorry Cloudwing." Ratchet said sadly and he tried to put a servo on my shoulder, but I pulled away.

I couldn't except it. I tried to convince myself that this was a dream and that I should wake up anytime now, but I knew, deep down, that this wasn't a dream. This was reality and Flamestrike wasn't here, not anymore. But the hardest part was that it wasn't a Decepticon's fault that Flamestrike was gone. It was an Autobot's and it was someone I knew too well. I just never imagined that she would so something as sick and cruel as this. And the truth was that I could've stopped it. I shouldn't have followed her orders to capture the Decepticon medic. I could've just ignored her and fought alongside Flamestrike and prevented all of this. Her name now felt like acid in my mouth.

Razorwing.

I fell to my knees, feeling hollow. It felt like someone had punched a hole through my chest, but I wouldn't die from this hole. I couldn't escape the pain. I wrapped my arms around my torso as though that would've helped with the pain. It didn't and I had never felt this alone.  
Ratchet rushed over to me and tried to help me back to the operating table. I wanted to scream, I wanted to run away, but I knew that wouldn't have helped me at all and it wouldn't bring Flamestrike back. I felt too weak to do anything.

"Cloudwing, answer me. You need to get back on the berth. Do you understand?" Ratchet said, worry filling his voice. I hadn't even heard him the first time. I let Ratchet lead me back to the berth because I didn't want him to think that I had gone into another coma and because there was nothing else I could do.

"He didn't kill him." I said, my voice barely a whisper.

"What?" Ratchet asked. He sat down beside me, so I wouldn't do something harmful to myself. Like falling backwards was going to affect me in any way.

"Knock Out didn't kill Flamestrike. Razorwing did." I said, clarifying my first statement.

Everyone was silent, staring at me with concern and sorrow.

"Cloudwing, you're probably confused. Razorwing said that she saw Knock Out kill Flamestrike. I told you that." Ratchet tried to explain to me.

"No, I may have been in a coma for a few days, but I know what I saw on that day. I saw Razorwing kill Flamestrike. Knock Out was nowhere near him. I know because I had Knock Out pinned to the ground." I said.

The humans exchanged looks while Ratchet shook his head. It was then Arcee came into the room. She saw me awake and practically ran over to me. Arcee had lost two partners, so she already knew how I felt. Plus, she had been like a second sister to me when she saw how my own sister treated me so we had been best buds.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Arcee asked gently.

"Betrayed." I said in a hard voice.

Arcee looked at Ratchet with a what-did-you-do? look, taken aback with my answer.

"She thinks that Razorwing killed Flamestrike." Ratchet explained to Arcee.

"She did." I said matter-of-factly.

"Cloudwing, she didn't kill Flamestrike. That egomaniacal Con medic did." Arcee said, trying to sound comforting. I shook my head.

"No Arcee. I know what I saw. Did you see Flamestrike die?" I asked, but her apologetic smile told me that she hadn't.

The computer started beeping. Ratchet went to the computer, reluctant to leave me.

"This is Ratchet." Ratchet responded to the caller.

"Hey Doc, could you open a Ground Bridge back to base from my coordinates?" the husky voice of Wheeljack through the computer asked.

"Yes, it should appear in a few moments." Ratchet said and he pulled a lever to activate the Ground Bridge. A green portal opened and Wheeljack came walking through.

"What happened? Where are the others?" Arcee asked.

"The others are fine. They're coming back with Ultra Magnus." Wheeljack said cringing at Ultra Magnus's name.

"Did you secure the Predacon fossil?" Ratchet asked.

"The beast hunt kind of took a nasty turn." Wheeljack said.

"Is Razorwing still with them?" I asked.

"Well look who finally woke up from recharge. How you feeling kid?" Wheeljack asked, completely ignoring my question.

"I feel fine. Is Razorwing still with them?" I asked again.

"Yes, she should be back with the others in an hour." Wheeljack said.

Suddenly, the computer started to beep…again. I swear, sometimes that computer just wants to make our lives stressful because sometimes that computer will beep for no reason.

"We've detected another Predacon fossil. Arcee, Wheeljack, since Optimus and his team are not back from their mission, you two will investigate." Ratchet said.

"I don't feel up to it." Wheeljack said as he stretched.

"Alright if you're fine with sending me off alone." Arcee said with a smirk.

"Alone is how I prefer to roll." Wheeljack retorted.

"Wheeljack, you do not want me to abandon a complex equation to go outside my comfort zone. Besides that, I have a patient to look over." Ratchet said, slightly annoyed that he had to point out the obvious. Wheeljack glared at Ratchet.

"Fine, I'm going." Wheeljack said exasperated.

Ratchet activated the Ground Bridge and the two bots walked through. I heard Miko chuckle.

"I was wondering how long it would take for our two lone wolves to hook up." Miko said after the Ground Bridge closed.

Everyone stared at Miko. Jack and Rafael exchanged looks while Ratchet and I just gaped at Miko. I tried to strike up a conversation.

"So, um Miko, it's unlike you to not try and sneak off. I would've thought that you would've snuck off with Bulkhead or ran off with Wheeljack right now." I said, trying to lighten the now awkward atmosphere.

"I was waiting for you to wake up. I wanted to know all about the Con smack down you had with Knock Out and his finish protectors. Nobody else will tell me about it." Miko said.

"Miko, I don't think she would like to talk about it. You know what happened." Jack said after he saw my pained expression.

"No Jack it's alright. I'll tell you what happened." I said, settling back to tell them the story…

* * *

_An hour later…_

"And that's when I blacked out." I said, finishing up the story of the battle.

Miko was practically falling out of her seat and she had responded the most with gasps and aww's while Jack and Rafael had widened their eyes. Ratchet had even turned away from the computer to listen. Agent Fowler and Jack's mother, June had stopped in shortly and had listened to my story before they left to fetch another Predacon fossil that Rafael had discovered on the Internet. I had left everyone that was still here with wide eyes (and a pair of optics). The story had been so long to tell because I would have to pause for a little bit, since I was talking about my now-deceased partner.

"There's one thing I still don't get. Why are you saying that Razorwing, your sister I might add, snuffed Flamestrike when she said that Doc Knock got him?" Miko asked.

"Because I speak the truth. I had Knock Out pinned to the ground and I saw Razorwing kill Flamestrike." I protested.

"You must be confused, dear sister." a voice said.

I looked to the left and I saw Razorwing walking toward me and behind her was Bulkhead and Ultra Magnus walking through the doors to the base. I narrowed my optics at Razorwing.

"Hey Cloudwing. How are you feeling?" Razorwing asked me with a too-sweet gentle voice. Four bots that have said that to me and counting. She reached out to place a servo on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me, murderer." I growled at Razorwing.

"Wow, someone's not in a happy mood." Razorwing said, chuckling.

"Gee, would you be in a good mood when you're talking to the bot, especially your own sister, who murdered your partner?" I snapped.

"I didn't murder Flamestrike. Knock Out did. Remember?" Razorwing said as if I were dumb.

"Oh yeah I remember perfectly. I had Knock Out pinned to the ground and I just happened to look up because I heard my partner grunt. Flamestrike had been shot and after he fell, I saw you with your blaster pointed to where he had been." I said through gritted teeth.

By this time, everyone had come back from their missions and everyone had their optics on us. Razorwing narrowed her optics at me.

"Cloudwing, I will not stand for this. I don't care if it's the grief talking or not, but I will not stand for you to accuse me for murdering your partner when you know that that is not true." Razorwing hissed, her way of telling me that this was her last warning.

"Really now? Yet, you can stand to lie to everyone here in the room. You know what really happened out there on the battle field as do I. And until you can admit the truth, I don't ever want to see your face plates again." I said gravely.

"You can't force me to leave Cloudwing. You know I'm stronger than you." Razorwing said, glaring at me.

"I didn't say anything about you leaving." I said and I got up and started walking towards the entrance.

"Wait, don't you think you two can work this out?" Bulkhead asked, blocking the entrance.

"Beep beep whirr boop." Bee protested, moving to stand beside Bulkhead.

"Bee's right. There's no need for anyone to leave. Why don't you guys just talk it out?" Smokescreen said, also joining the blockade.

"In case you hadn't noticed Smokescreen, we did talk. Apparently, someone doesn't know how to tell the truth." I snapped.

"Please Cloudwing. Don't leave." I heard Ratchet plea behind me.

I turned to look at Ratchet. His face plates were filled with sorrow. Ratchet had been like a father to me ever since I arrived on Earth. I was the "runt", you might say, and he took me under his wing and tried to teach me everything he knew about how to be a medic. I closed my optics and turned my back to him.

"I'm sorry Ratchet, but I won't stand to be near my partner's murderer like everything's fine and dandy." I said, pain and grief filling my voice.

I had reached the entrance the three mechs were still blocking the entrance.

"Move." I said, my voice hard.

The mechs looked to Optimus, their optics pleading for an excuse for me to stay. I looked at Optimus. He sighed.

"If it is your wish to leave, then so be it. But remember, you are always welcomed here. Just promise me that if you meet or join the Decepticons, do not reveal the location to our base." Optimus said.

"You have my word Optimus. And I don't think I'll ever be coming back. Not until some words are said." I said.

Optimus nodded at the three mechs, who reluctantly moved out of the way. I walked out into the cool desert night. I turned to look back at what was my family. Bulkhead, Smokescreen, and Bumblebee had sad expressions, Arcee had grief and sympathy written all over, Optimus, Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack had hard expressions and Ratchet had turned away with pain and sorrow all over his face plates. The humans looked sorry for me. The only one who seemed to be happy about all of this was Razorwing. She had a smirk, trying to tell me that she had won.

Smile all you want dear sister. This is just the beginning. I will avenge Flamestrike if it's the last thing I do. I can promise you that, Razorwing,

I thought and inside me, I felt something snap. I looked at Razorwing and all I felt toward the bot I had once called my sister, was pure hatred. I turned away and transformed into my jet mode, a Dassault Mirage III, and I flew off into the night, never again looking back at what used to be my family.

* * *

**So how did I do? Please review and hopefully, you liked it. :) Don't worry, it won't be this sad all through the story. This story is prewritten so it shouldn't take that long to upload a few chapters. Anyway, before I get too carried away (like I almost always do when I'm nervous about a new story), please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**In this chapter, it's going to be a kind of heart-to-heart or rather spark-to-spark. Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Morning was fast approaching and I was extremely tired and in dire need of a recharge. I scanned the ground below and I picked up an abandoned gas station in the middle of nowhere. I landed on the road and transformed into my bipedal mode. I walked over to the station, scanning for any life forms. I didn't want to draw to much attention to myself, so I walked behind the structure. After all, a sports car in good condition at an abandoned gas station is bound to draw unwanted attention, especially from the Decepticons. I transformed into my Porsche and I off-lined, dreaming of Flamestrike and a moment in history as to why I recognize a certain Decepticon medic...

* * *

_I was back on Cybertron, back before the Great War, back when there was no such things as Autobots and Decepticons, back when it was...peaceful. Flamestrike and I were walking through a city that I no longer recall the name. All of a sudden, a bright red mech accidently bumped into me._

_"Oh, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!" the red mech said with an apologetic smile._

_I looked at the red mech and returned his smile._

_"Oh, it's no trouble. I'm sorry that I wasn't watching where I wasa going. But thank you for apologizing..." I said since I didn't know the mech's name._

_"It's Knock Out. A pleasure to meet you..." Knock Out dropped his sentence, extending a servo._

_"Cloudwing. No need for formalities." I said, waving his greeting away and smiling at him._

_"Cloudwing. What a fitting name for you. It fits your color. And who's your friend?" Knock Out asked, looking at Flamestrike._

_"Flamestrike. Pleasure to meet you, Knock Out." Flamestrike said, shaking servos with Knock Out as well._

_"Flamestrike and I were going to grab something for lunch. Care to join us, Knock Out?" I asked, even though we barely knew him. I felt that I owed the mech since I wasn't watching where I was going._

_"You know, I would love to, but I have to take care of this." Knock Out said, holding up a parcel, "I am recieving training to become a medic."_

_"Oh, that is wonderful. I also have thought about becoming a medic. Well, it's a shame that you couldn't join us. Maybe we'll see you around." I said._

_"That would be great. And again, sorry for bumping into you. That was my bad." Knock Out said._

_"No, I wasn't watching where I was going." I said apologetically._

_"Well, it was nice meeting you Knock Out." Flamestrike said, interrupting any more apologies._

_"Likewise. Well, I had better be going. I still have this parcel to deliver." Knock Out said and he walked off._

_My gaze followed him as he hurried off. He was extremely handsome and kind. I hoped we would meet again because I would certainly never forget his red finish..._

* * *

I woke up from recharge. It was night and the moon was full so I could clearly see the road stretch for miles. I thought about the dream I had. So that's why the Decepticon medic looked so familiar. He had been an apprentice on Cybertron before the War. How I would have loved to go back to those peaceful times. I drove out from behind the gas station and I revved my engine. I zoomed onto the road and away from the gas station. I didn't put on my headlights as I saw no need for them. I let the moon be my light as I drove on the highway, not knowing or caring where I was going. I turned my radio on because I couldn't stand the silence. I tuned into a station which had what humans called "pop music". I listened to a song that talked about running away because you felt cheated and abused. Even if I didn't quite understand what the song meant, I liked how it sounded, so I decided to sing along with it while I tried to think about what to do next. As I drove, I saw a pair of neon headlights shine in the opposite lane.

_That's funny. I've never known humans to stay out this late, except in big cities_, I thought.

As the car passed, I saw it was the same car that I had battled more than a week ago and I had dreamt about during the day.

_How is it that whenever I'm alone, Knock Out shows up? Does he have a tracker on me or something?_, I thought.

I was hoping he didn't notice me. Primus didn't grant me my wish because Knock Out swerved into my lane and accelerated until he was a few feet away from me. I pulled off onto the side of the road and transformed into my bipedal mode and started walking away from the road. I heard Knock Out transform behind me and I honestly didn't care if he killed me or not.

"Knock Out, I'm only going to ask you this once. Leave. Me. Alone." I said bitterly.

"Whoa, someone's in a bad mood. And I don't think I'll leave you alone Cloudwing. My curiosity got the best of me as to find out why you're out here all alone." Knock Out said behind me.

"Well, if you're going to kill me, be my guest." I said as I stopped and turned around to face Knock Out.

He had kept his distance. Like I was going to stop walking and he was going to ram into me. Knock Out looked at me, confused.

"I wasn't planning on killing you or anyone tonight for that matter. Besides, you're not even preparing to defend yourself, so it wouldn't be much fun. I was going for a drive when I saw you. I thought it strange to see an Autobot out here by herself with none of her companions in range" Knock Out said, gesturing to the "no companions" part.

"I am no longer an Autobot and I would prefer it if you did kill me. It would put me out of my misery." I said wearily as I walked over and sat on a rock. Knock Out looked surprised.

"Not an Autobot anymore? What, did you tire of being an "honorable" femme?" Knock Out asked and he smirked at me.

He had walked over to the boulder beside me and sat down. I glared at him.

"For your information, I still follow the book. I quit Team Prime because of some personal issues." I said.

"It's because of Flamestrike, isn't it?" Knock Out asked, his tone becoming surprisingly gentle.

I looked at him in surprise. Since when did this Decepticon care so much?

"Why do you care? I don't think you would know him personally since you only met him once before on Cybertron and that was accidental. And I don't believe you of all bots would understand." I said, looking away from him.

There was silence. I was hoping that he would go away and leave me alone or better yet, kill me. But what he next was even more surprising than what he said before.

"You believe that **I **wouldn't understand? You are a fool to believe that. I too have lost a partner to a traitor. So don't think for one second that I would never understand because I do." Knock Out said sternly.

I turned my head to look at him. His optics were narrowed and he was staring off into the distance, but there was something else there too. Was it...grief? But as soon as he turned around to look at me, his expression became mischievous.

"You too remember that moment on Cybertron? When I accidently bumped into you?" Knock Out asked, chuckling.

I smiled a little bit, remembering that moment. It had been very peaceful during that time.

"Yeah, I still recall that it was my fault because I wasn't watching where I was going." I said mischievously.

"No, it was totally my fault. I was in a hurry and I should have slowed down." Knock Out said, trying to hold back a laugh. I started laughing a little. I didn't know that Knock Out could be sympathetic and funny.

"No, it was my fault. If only Flamestrike were here to break up the apologizing moments." I said, still laughing, but then I stopped, thinking about my partner.

I frowned and I pulled my knees up to my chest. Knock Out stopped laughing and I saw him look at me with sympathy out of the corner of my optic.

"What do you plan on doing now that you're a neutral bot?" Knock Out asked.

I was silent for a moment. All I had thought about lately was avenging my partner's death, but firstly, I didn't know how I was going to do that. Razorwing would probably bring an Autobot with her on patrol from now on and I didn't want to hurt anyone besides her. Even if I did succeed, where would I go after that? The Autobots wouldn't want me after I committed a crime like that, even though it wasn't. I couldn't even imagine the horror, disbelief and disappointment on Ratchet's face. I sighed and shook my helm.

"I absolutely have no idea what I'm going to do. I have no place to go and I refuse to go back to the Autobots when my sister is lying to everyone. I'm not going to live alongside Razorwing as though nothing happened." I said.

"Well, you could always join the Decepticons. I think you'll be more appreciated with us. Besides, I could use a partner in the med bay and on the battlefield." Knock Out suggested.

"I don't believe your "lordship" would tolerate a former Autobot warrior. He'd probably keep me prisoner. And I don't really want another partner right now." I said.

Knock Out and I remained silent. The moon was high in the sky telling me it was around midnight. I glanced at Knock Out. His red paint literally glimmered in the moonlight. How had Knock Out went from a kind mech that bumped into me on the street to a vain one that cared only about his paint job? He still had his good looks but that seemed to be the only thing that had stayed the same. Suddenly, I heard something beep. I looked over to Knock Out who was talking to someone on his communicator.

"Yes, my liege. I'll be back right away. And don't be surprised if I bring company." Knock Out said and as soon as he ended the conversation, a Bridge opened up in front of us. Knock Out looked at me.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?' Knock Out asked, standing up as he did so.

Even though the thought of joining the Decepticons wasn't exactly on my list of good things, there was also the thought that I would have a roof over my head and there was the possibility that Knock Out could help me with becoming a medic since he was one. I made up my mind.

"I don't have no where else to go. And besides, maybe you're right. I think I will be more appreciated." I said and I stood and walked toward the portal.

Knock Out smirked. He walked through the portal first. I hesitated for a few moments.

_I have no other choice_, I thought.

I closed my optics, took a deep breath and I walked through the portal, not knowing that my time for revenge was fast approaching.

* * *

**The song mentioned was I Just Wanna Run by The Downtown Fiction. Please, please, please review? Cookies for anyone who reviews. :) And I have a question, is it natural for a dog to be scared of an oven mitt? :/**


	3. Chapter 3

**As I promised, the cookies go to ergoproxy14 and Autobotgirl2234! Thank you both for reviewing! :) Anyway, here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I walked thought the portal to find myself in Megatron's warship, _The Nemesis_. I was in the control room and I was met by Megatron, Starscream and Knock Out. I knew that Knock Out told Megatron that I was coming, but Megatron and Starscream glared at me since they found out I was an Autobot warrior.

"Knock Out, why did you allow an Autobot to follow you here?" Starscream snapped at the said mech.

"She has claimed that she has left the Autobots and would like to join the Decepticons. Besides, she might be able to reveal the location of the new Autobot base." Knock Out replied.

"Does Knock Out speak the truth, femme?" Megatron glowered at me.

"Knock Out does speak the truth _partly_. I pray that you will accept me into the Decepticon ranks." I said and I kneeled down on one knee and bowed my helm to show my respect towards the war lord.

There was a deafening silence. It was so quiet that you could hear a butterfly's wing beat. I looked up at Megatron, who was looking at me, lost in thought.

"What use could you be to the Decepticon cause?" Megatron asked, his voice filled with boredom that he had to deal with a former Autobot femme.

"I am an exceptional fighter and I have some medical training. I could finish my training if Knock Out is willing to teach me." I said.

"I don't think that she will be of much use to us, Lord Megatron." a sassy, baby talk-like voice said behind me.

I turned to see a royal blue femme walking towards us. She looked like Arcee, but with a silver crest framing her face and she had bright red optics.

"This is Geetee, our newest addition to the Decepticon ranks. She is being tutored by Poisonclaw, another new addition and Soundwave's former apprentice." Knock Out said, gesturing to a dark purple mech, who unlike Soundwave, had a face with glowing red optics. He had been standing beside Soundwave.

"Thank you for that lovely introduction Knock Out." Geetee said sweetly to the mech.

"Anyway what use could you be to us? We already have a ton of warriors. What is another bot that is equally trained like us? Just another waste of Energon." Geetee spat at me. She reminded me too much of Razorwing.

"What use, you ask? For your information, Geetee, I am a multi-former. One of the last of our kind." I replied hotly.

"Prove it." Geetee smirked at me.

"Fine!" I snapped and I planned to prove that Miss Know-It-All wrong. I transformed into my car form. Everyone held their breath. After a while, Geetee started to laugh.

"I knew she was lying!" Geetee announced.

I had wanted to hear her say that. As if on cue, I transformed into my jet form. Geetee stumbled back and yelped in surprise. I transformed into my bipedal mode and smirked at the femme.

"Proved you wrong, didn't I?" I hissed, smirking at Geetee. I turned around to face Megatron, who was looking at me in astonishment.

"There is one question I would also like answered. What is the location of the Autobot base?" Megatron asked.

Scrap. I needed to make up a story. I gave Optimus Prime my word and I never break my word, especially to a Prime.

"I can't remember. The Autobot medic erased my knowledge as to the location of the Autobot base." I lied, hoping Megatron would take it. He didn't look convinced. Scrap.

"Just to be sure, Knock Out, you will perform a cordical psychic patch procedure on this femme and if you discover anything that is useful to the Decepticon cause, report it to me immediately." Megatron told the medic.

"As you wish, Lord Megatron." Knock Out said and he started walking towards the exit. He beckoned me to follow and I obeyed, glaring at Geetee as I passed her.

We had reached the medical bay in no time at all. It was extremely close to the control room. When we walked in, I saw another bot with the Decepticon emblem on his shoulder on a medical berth. He was blue in color, but it looked like he had been melted down, rinsed in oil and then, had been put back together.

"Don't mind, Cylas. He's just the test subject to some of my projects." Knock Out said, walking over to a table, trying to find a cordical patch. I eyed him suspiciously.

"You use others of our kind for your projects?" I asked, slightly disgusted. I was starting to think that this had been a bad idea.

"No, that is not one of our kind. That is a _human_." Knock Out spat.

"Doesn't look like it." I pointed out.

"The human is **inside** this monstrosity. The outer shell was once part of the Decepticon Breakdown, my former partner." Knock Out said, his voice hard.

I looked over at Knock Out, his optics narrowed at the bot...human as he carried a syringe of green liquid over to Cylas and injected it into the bot's arm. The optics of the bot had suddenly turned green and Cylas groaned. Then, it looked as if the bot had offlined. Knock Out turned to see my look of horror and rolled his optics.

"He's not dead, if that's what you're thinking. It's just a side effect of the Synthetic Energon." Knock Out explained.

"Synthetic Energon?" I asked, my voice coming out as a squeak.

"Yes, I recovered a sample a year ago from the Autobots and I would recommend you to not show any sympathy for any humans anymore. You're not an Autobot anymore, you're a Decepticon and Decepticons show no mercy to anyone or thing." Knock Out said, his voice menacing. I nodded. If that's what it took to be a Decepticon and to kill my sister, then so be it.

"Now, are you ready? These things tend to be painful." Knock Out said, holding up a cordical psychic patch. I nodded.

All right. Don't think about the base, don't think about the base. Think about Flamestrike or Cybertron. I will not break my word to Optimus,

I thought.

Knock Out gestured to an empty medical berth and I layed down on it.

"Now, try to get comfortable, so it's easier for me and you. I don't want to have to deal with a struggling patient." Knock Out said.

He inserted one end of the patch into the back of his helm and he winced. I gulped. He tells me to get comfortable? Yeah right. I still had this little feeling of distrust toward the Con since he has been known to dissect most of the bots he had on a medical berth. I closed my optics and took a deep, quiet breath. Then, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my helm, but the pain was quickly replaced by drowsiness and I felt myself go into recharge.

* * *

I opened my optics to find myself back in the Autobot base.

_Scrap, I really need to work on controlling my thoughts_, I thought to myself.

I looked around, finally setting optics on myself. Well, my past self. I was on the computer database trying to figure out an equation that Ratchet had given me.

"Do you always look that focused when you're working on projects?" a voice asked from behind me.

"I never noticed. I was just trying to get some work done." I told Knock Out, who had come up beside me. The real me, not the past me.

Knock Out looked around, surveying his surroundings.

"The place is a bit shabby, don't you think?" he asked me. I rolled my optics.

"If you're going to keep insulting where I come from, then get out of my head. I still think it's kind of creepy that you're invading my thoughts." I snapped at the red mech.

"Arcee, Razorwing and Cloudwing! You three will be going on patrol tonight." I heard Optimus Prime say.

Wait a nano-second. This is the same day that Flamestrike...I shuddered. I didn't want to think about it. I looked over to Razorwing, who was stretching.

"All right. Come on Arcee, you're with me. Cloudwing, you can go by yourself. I'm sure you won't mind." Razorwing said to my memory self.

"Geez. Is your sister always this sassy?" Knock Out asked, sounding annoyed about how my sister talked.

_You're one to talk, aren't you?_, I thought.

"Just listen." I said, hoping that he would shut up.

If my sister and Knock Out were locked in a stasis pod alone, one of them would be dead within a solar-cycle. I have never seen two bots with almost the same personalities get along.

"Yeah sure, I don't mind." my past self said quietly.

"Why didn't you stand up for yourself? I would've taught Razorwing a thing or two if she were my sister." Knock Out said, flexing his servos into a fist.

"I didn't stand up to her because she was older than me and she hadn't killed Flamestrike then." I said, my voice becoming hard and slightly annoyed.

Didn't this mech ever shut up? Even Smokescreen didn't talk that much and he _loved _to talk! My past self was walking toward the exit. The doors were open and you could see the desert. Scrap. I looked over at Knock Out, who was looking at the mountains that were seen outside. He narrowed his optics. I hoped he didn't recognize them as a landmark he had seen or driven by before. Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

I opened my optics to find myself back on the Decepticon warship, in the medical bay. I looked around and I saw that Knock Out was still here, entering data into a computer database, so I could see if he discovered the location of the Autobot base. I got up and stretched, trying to look as casual as possible.

"So, did you find anything that could be of use to the Decepticons? I mean, I didn't see anything but you could have seen something useful.", I asked, hoping he didn't notice anything suspicious. Knock Out glanced at me.

"Nothing. I guess you were telling the truth about that old antique wiping your memory clean. I didn't know he could do something like that. I've looked up topics related to memory loss but nothing I looked up said anything about the sort." he said, sounding disappointed.

_Well, technically it's not possible, but you know, as long as you believe it, than I'm good_, I thought smugly. I was relieved and I was trying to hold back a smile or start snickering at the Decepticon medic.

"I do recommend one thing for you though." Knock Out said.

"What would that be?" I asked, confused.

"You might want to consider changing your paint color and your name. It will make you and the Decepticons look better. Plus, I don't want to teach a student named Cloudwing. It sounds like I'm trying to teach a sparkling." he said.

I gaped at him. Does this mech think about anyone else besides him? Seriously, a new color I wouldn't mind, but a new name? That's like asking someone to change who they are. But, I was changing. And Razorwing wouldn't be able to recognize me on the battlefield. Plus, I never did like my name. I don't know what my mother was thinking when she named me, but for some reason, she gave Razorwing the awesome name and me, the not-so-awesome name. I think my mother liked Razorwing better than me, but I guess I never noticed.  
I thought for a moment, then it hit me. I looked back at Knock Out and I smirked.

"Alright then. A new color? How about midnight black pearl?" I asked, knowing that he would approve.

"Nice choice. That will be a sharp color on you and once we change your optic color to red, it will look even better. What about your name?" Knock Out asked, smirking as he did so. I returned his smirk with a smile. A menacing smile.

"My name? My name will be feared by Razorwing and the Autobots for eons to come. It will make me seem like a hurricane with no eye and no end. My name...will be Stormwing." I said, already seeing the look on Razorwing's face when she falls to my feet, begging for mercy before I finish her off, like she did Flamestrike.

* * *

**I totally made up that color midnight black pearl. But if it exists, then yay! It had better exist because I would love a car of that color. Anyway, please follow the reviewers up above and review? It would mean so much. SnowsLeopard out! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok this is by far my favorite chapter of the whole story. It takes place during the episode "Thirst" and some funny parts along the way. Thanks go to Girl Supersonicboy for reviewing. :) And I will try to update as soon as possible before Thursday because I will be gone for a vacation for at least a week. Anyway, for this chapter, I recommend to imagine a femme working alongside Knock Out and Starscream during the whole episode. So here is chapter 4! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime (unfortunately) I forgot to put this thing up in the last 3 chapters so I think I ought to do it now. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

It had been a few weeks since I had changed my color and my name to Stormwing. Megatron had excepted me as a Decepticon warrior, much to Starscream and Geetee's dismay, and Knock Out had given me a full body makeover and agreed to giving me further medical teachings. After the "makeover", I had seen my reflection on a computer database screen and I had to admit, I looked stunning. My gold crest surrounding my face blended perfectly with the midnight black pearl color with the perfect blend of silver. My optics reflected the color even more with the ruby red. Knock Out had changed my Autobot symbol to the Decepticon emblem (I always thought that the Decepticons had sharper emblems than the Autobots). Knock Out had taught me a little more medical wise, but it was basically the same.  
Today, he was teaching me about the Synthetic Energon he was giving Cylas. Starscream was here too, complaining about Shockwave and his Predacon pet.

"Oh, will my torment never end? First, I had to vie for Megatron's favor from that traitorous insect, Airachnid. Now I have to compete with Shockwave and his incorrigible beast." Starscream whined.

I rolled my optics. Starscream and I didn't like each other because he still didn't trust me and he didn't like femmes in general. I got along with most of the Decepticons the first week I was here. I especially got along with Soundwave and some of the Insecticons. Others that I didn't get along with kept it to themselves, but they avoided me. But Starscream and I couldn't avoid each other since we shared a friendship with Knock Out so I had to endure his complaints every solar-cycle.

"Oh look on the bright side Starscream. At least one of them is currently on ice, locked up tight in the vaults of our warship." Knock Out said brightly.

"How I would love to stuff Shockwave and his mangy abomination right into a stasis pod beside her." Starscream said, walking towards Knock Out, who had narrowed his optics in annoyance of Starscream's complaints.

"The only reason his Project Predacon is in full swing is because **I** supervised the acquisition of his dozens of Predacon bones." Starscream added.

Suddenly, Cylas began to moan in the most pitiful way that I winced. Starscream grew irritated of the interruption.

"Would you _please_ keep your lab rat quiet while I'm airing my grievances?" Starscream asked, more than annoyed.

"Starscream...help me." Cylas said weakly. Starscream chuckled.

"My, my, my whatever have you been inflicting upon poor Cylas?" Starscream asked, more than happy to know that Cylas was weak like Starscream had been without the use of his T-Cog. Knock Out handed me a syringe full of the Synthetic Energon.

"Ha, well anything that merits the need for a living pitri dish. He also makes an excellent teaching tool." Knock Out said, nodding to me. I injected the syringe into Cylas's arm. His optics widened in pain and they changed to the color green. He started to groan.

"Despite your general lack of regard for his human side, it doesn't trouble you to watch what remains of your former partner endure your scientific endeavors?" Starscream asked. I looked at Knock Out. He was silent for a moment and he narrowed his optics at Starscream.

"Not really. Besides, Cylas once had poor Breakdown pinned to his lab table. I think my former partner would be pleased to be a part." Knock Out said and he smiled menacingly.

But underneath all that he said, I knew that this whole experience did bother him. For the whole time I was here, it wasn't hard to realize that Knock Out didn't like to seem weak and grieving for Breakdown was what he considered weak. Suddenly, Cylas shuddered and fainted.

"What just happened?" Starscream asked.

"You recall that Synthetic Energon I recovered from the Autobots?" Knock Out asked. Starscream nodded and I leaned in to listen.

"Well, I've been reproducing the formula to test it's viability as an alternative energy source. However, the compound remains erratic and there have been side effects." Knock Out explained, folding his arms over his chest.

"Such as?" Starscream asked.

By now, I had gotten used to the reaction the Synthetic Energon did to Cylas. Three...two...one and...Cylas started to scream. Knock Out smirked at me. I shrugged and I walked over to the work table.

"You get used to his pitiful cries after the first week that you know exactly when he's going to go off." I said.

"You catch on quick. I really like fast learners. It's more easy for me to teach and you to learn." Knock Out said proudly. Cylas screamed again.

"Starscream, I hope you replaced your T-Cog because I'm going to tear it out all over again and feed it to Knock Out and his apprentice!" Cylas screamed at us.

"What side effects you ask? Sheer, unbridled aggression." I said, smirking at Starscream. He glared at me.

"Did I ask you femme?" he snapped.

"No, but I answered your question didn't I?" I asked, sounding smug. Starscream ignored me and turned to Knock Out.

"Such power and fury! Megatron has long desired a beast machine super soldier and we now possess the means of delivering one to him." Starscream said.

"Then why don't you go tell your lordship about your 'discovery'?" I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that Stormwing and that is a good idea. While Knock Out and I can go see Lord Megatron, you can stay here and watch Cylas." Starscream snapped.

"I don't take orders from you. I take orders from Megatron and Knock Out." I hissed, walking from the work table and getting in Starscream's face.

"Stormwing calm down. That is no way to treat the second-in-command. I will accompany Starscream to see Lord Megatron while you watch Cylas." Knock Out said, coming in between Starscream and I.

"Fine. I'll watch the lab rat." I said through gritted teeth, glaring at Starscream, who had a smug look.

They left a few nano-seconds later. I went back to the work table, trying to calm down and keep an eye on Cylas. Who does Starscream think he is? I'm not one of the troops to command. Again, Cylas started to scream.

"When I get out of here, I will make you feel pain that you didn't even know could be felt!" Cylas screamed at me.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I said, waving it off.

* * *

After five nano-minutes later, I couldn't take it anymore. Cylas was still shouting threats and screaming bloody murder. I had covered my audio receptors to try and block out the noise. Just then, Knock Out and Starscream returned.

"I am going to make you suffer in ways you will not believe!" Cylas screamed.

"Shut up already! You made that clear five threats ago!" I shouted.

"I'm guessing Cylas has kept you good company while we were gone." Starscream said, smirking at me. I glared at him.

"Anyway, just how much of this Synthen have you given him?" Starscream asked, as he and Knock Out walked toward Cylas.

"Two additional doses, three at the most. But Cylas's increasingly imbolotile nature isn't the only wrinkle." Knock Out said as he picked up a syringe and injected it into Cylas.

"It turns out that the more green stuff I administer, the faster this monstrosity, formerly known as Breakdown, burns through his own natural Energon reserves." Knock Out said.

"This will not do! Megatron already has one unruly beast with that Predacon of his. What good is another freak of nature that cannot be controlled?" Starscream exclaimed, then he got this look of realization. I raised an optic brow.

"Wait, I'm a fool." Starscream said, smirking.

Knock Out and I exchanged looks. This can't be good.

* * *

"Dark Energon!?" Knock Out and I exclaimed, looking at the Dark Energon cube that Starscream somehow snagged from the Energon vaults.

"You are more than a fool Starscream. I think your neuro-cluster has blown a massive fuze!" Knock Out said.

"Yeah! Do you even know what the side effects the Dark Energon will have when mixed with the Synthen!? The Synthen already has enough side effects on its own!" I exclaimed. Starscream just smirked.

"On the contrary, dear Stormwing, adding Dark Energon should allow Megatron complete control over his super soldier." Starscream said to me, his voice almost a purr. I eyed him suspiciously.

"Ok, true that Lord Megatron has some kind of symbiotic link to anyone or thing infused with the dark matter, allowing him to manipulate them as if they were puppets, but, have you forgotten what the so-called 'Blood of Unicron' did to our warship?" Knock Out asked.

"That was the result of a massive infusion. All I'm saying is that we give Cylas just enough Dark Energon to allow Megatron control over him." Starscream explained.

"Even so, it's too drastic a measure to undertake without Shockwave's approval. I do, after all, report to _him_." Knock Out said. I looked to Starscream. That was something he couldn't argue with.

"Not on this project! Super soldiers fall under military operations, which means dear Knock Out, that you report to me. Are we clear?" Starscream asked, his voice low and menacing.

I looked back at Knock Out. Surely he wouldn't listen to this nonsense. Knock Out sighed, then he walked over to the block of dark matter. He filled a syringe full of Dark Energon. I rushed over to him, hoping I could convince him that this was a bad idea.

"Shouldn't you at least let Shockwave know that you're going to do this?" I asked. Knock Out shook his helm.

"Starscream is right. Super soldiers do fall under military speculations and since Starscream is commander, that falls under his department. There's nothing I can do." Knock Out said.

He walked over to Cylas and injected the Dark Energon into Cylas's arm. I followed him and stood in front of the berth. At first, nothing happened. The only reaction was Cylas's optics turning purple.

"Wait for it." Knock Out said.

We all held our breath, waiting for something to happen. Cylas shuddered, then he off-lined. Or so we thought.

"Argh! Humans in any form cannot be relied upon." Starscream growled.

Suddenly, Cylas on-lined, but he didn't look right. He growled/roared.

"It's alive!" Knock Out exclaimed.

Suddenly, Cylas broke out of his arm restraints. His arm hit Starscream with so much force that it sent Starscream flying into the wall. I held back a snicker as Starscream picked himself up.

"Scrap!" Starscream said, terrified.

Cylas broke out his leg restraints and he started walking towards me. I started backing up toward the door. Cylas was having a hard time walking since he hadn't used his legs in a while. He stumbled and he fell to one knee. By this time, I was terrified. I backed up until I was beside Knock Out, so I wasn't in front of Cylas. Who knew what he could do now that he was infused with Synthetic _and_ Dark Energon? Starscream had recovered from his crash into the wall and he cautiously approached Cylas. He poked Cylas.

"Oh, now what?" Starscream asked, sounding irritated.

"I tried to tell you before. It's a side effect of the Synthen. He's burned through his own natural reserves." Knock Out replied, his gaze following Starscream, who was moving away from Cylas.

"Then perhaps we should refrain from any infusions for a while. Might calm Cylas down a bit; make him a tad more manageable." Starscream gulped, moving behind me.

I rolled my optics. Coward. I turned my attention back to Cylas, who had begun to shake. He lifted his helm to look at the three of us.

"Need...Energon." he managed to say, then he opened his mouth and he hissed at us.

His mouth had become something that looked like it had come out of horror stories from Cybertron. Knock Out, Starscream and I jumped. I widened my optics in horror. What had Cylas become? Then, a pubiscis came out of his mouth. Starscream and I started moving toward the exit while I saw Knock Out start to inch toward his Energon prod, which he had sat out by the work table. Cylas swiped his arm under my feet, knocking me on my back. He had gotten on top of me, holding me down. His pubiscis lashed out of his mouth, trying to bite me. I dodged his attempts easily, but it was still terrifying. Suddenly, Cylas started to shake, which could of only be caused by Knock Out's Energon prod. I used my arms to push myself off the ground, kicking Cylas in the process. Cylas fell backwards and I backed toward the door. Knock Out rushed over to me and Starscream was still cowering behind me.

"Was he...was he trying to...?" Starscream stammered, trying to finish his sentence.

"Suck her Energon out with that thing?" Knock Out finished.

Cylas stood up and he hissed at us, lashing out at us with the pubiscus.

"Sure seemed that way." Knock Out said, his voice becoming high-pitched and filled with terror.

Knock Out turned his Energon prod up to its highest power, but he never got to use it. Cylas snatched it away from him and snapped it in half. We all turned and ran out of the med-bay with Cylas hot on our tailpipes. We were yelling in terror.

"See if you two can hold him off!" Starscream shouted.

"What!?" Knock Out and I yelled back.

Then, Starscream transformed into his jet. I did the same because there was no way that I was staying here with Cylas.

'Wait for me!" Knock Out shouted.

He had been in the middle of us and he grabbed onto Starscream's wing before we took off. I didn't have any extra weight on me, unlike Starscream so I had gotten ahead of the Seeker and his cargo. After I was sure that we were safe from Cylas for the time being, I transformed back into my bipedal mode in mid-air. I landed and I was about to turn around to see if Starscream had managed to keep up when something slammed into me. I landed face-first. I managed to turn around, so I was facing the ceiling and whatever landed on me. I was met by the view of the ceiling and something red on me.

"Get off of me!" I exclaimed, shoving Knock Out off of me.

"Sorry." Knock Out replied, giving me an apologetic smile, then he turned to Starscream.

"We need to sound the alarm!" Knock Out exclaimed, standing up and helping me to my pedes.

"No! Megatron will doubtfully hold us three responsible." Starscream said.

"But...we are!" Knock Out protested.

"Well, you two are mostly." Starscream pointed to us, "Anyway, his lordship doesn't need to know that. Not if we handle this the right way."

Starscream turned away, his back to us, lost in thought. I nudged Knock Out. I looked at him and mouthed, "What does he mean 'the right way'?" Knock Out shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Knock Out asked. Starscream turned to face him.

"Use your head Knock Out. This ship is crawling with hundreds of highly trained Vehicon troopers armed for combat. The moment Cylas attempts to feed, they will neutralize him for us. Problem solved." Starscream said proudly.

I narrowed my optics at Starscream. How is it possible for this mech to be second-in-command when he was this ignorant?

"Are you crazy Starscream!? I think Cylas is stronger than the Autobots and the Autobots kill troopers on a weekly basis! Have you seen any Vehicon kill an Autobot Starscream? If you have, do tell because I sure haven't!" I snapped at the Seeker. Starscream chuckled.

"Oh, my dear Stormwing, Cylas is nothing but a mindless Energon sucker. One shot from a Vehicon is sure to kill him. Trust me." Starscream purred.

* * *

"Once the Vehicons neutralize Cylas, we'll have to dispose of his body as quickly and efficiently as possible. No trace of him is allowed to remain." Starscream said as we went down another corridor, looking for Cylas's body. Knock Out shuddered.

"His...infected body." he replied, disgusted.

We came to another two-way corridor. Suddenly, Knock Out shrieked. I followed his gaze to see a Vehicon trooper lying on the ground, not responding. I ran over to the trooper and checked for a pulse. I shook my head.

"Gone, completely drained of Energon." I said gravely. Knock Out turned to Starscream, clearly angry.

"Tell me something Starscream, when you said 'problem solved', is this even close to what you had in mind?" Knock Out snapped, gesturing to the dead trooper. I had remained by the trooper, watching the two mechs argue.

"I do not appreciate your tone, Knock Out. This situation is hardly my fault." Starscream said.

"Well, it certainly isn't mine!" Knock Out protested.

Suddenly, the Vehicon trooper started to move.

"Uh, guys?" I asked, standing up and moving away from the trooper.

"On no? You were the mastermind who wanted to experiment with Synthetic Energon." Starscream said, his voice hard and ignoring me. The Vehicon had stood up and it was looking around, confused.

"Guys?" I asked again, a little louder than before.

"And you're the monkey wrench who though it was a good idea to dabble in voodoo!" Knock Out snapped.

By this time, the trooper was gazing at the three of us in hunger. I had moved back until I was in front of the two mechs.

"Guys!" I shouted.

"What!?" they shouted back. I pointed to the trooper that was supposed to be dead. They looked at the trooper and we started to shake in terror.

"Energon!" it growled and it opened it's mouth and a pubiscus came out...just like Cylas's had! We screamed and started to move backwards.

"I thought you said he had no spark!" Starscream snapped at me in terror.

"Dark Energon. It reanimates the dead." I said.

Starscream and I activated our blasters and Knock Out activated his two saws. Starscream and I started to shoot at the trooper. Nothing seemed to kill it.

"Aim for the head!" Knock Out told us.

"What!? How do you know!?" Starscream asked.

"I have seen human horror films!" Knock Out exclaimed.

Starscream and I turned and gaped at him.

"At drive-in theatres!" Knock Out snapped.

Since the beginning of the war, my father had decided to let Razorwing and I choose our weapons from the military armory that he worked at. I had been able to choose a silver bow with Cybertronian written on it along with a quiver of arrows that both could transform into wrist bracelets. The arrows were specially designed to explode when they made contact with their target...and _only_ their target. I activated my weapon and I strung an arrow onto the bow and I pulled the string back. The string of the bow was made of a very flexible metal. I took my aim for the Terrocon's head. It was about a nano-klick away when I shot. The arrow exploded when it hit the Terrocon. When the smoke cleared, the Terrocon was still alive...without it's head! The pubiscus was still there though.

"Forget the head! Go for the spine!" Starscream shouted.

He shot at the Terrocon until a hole had been blasted through it's chest. The Terrocon fell backward and went off-line. We deactivated out weapons and looked at each other.

"We severed it's link to the Dark Energon. Human horror films, waste of time." Knock Out said, gazing at the trooper.

"We need to find Cylas quickly! We cannot afford to lose any more troopers." Starscream said, looking down both ways of the corridor.

"Maybe we should make up a code name for the Terrocons since we don't want anyone to know what we're doing." I said.

"What do you suggest we call them then?" Starscream snapped, glaring at me.

I thought for a minute. It had to be something smart, something clever...

"Pineapple." I said. Knock Out and Starscream exchanged confused looks.

"What?" Knock Out asked.

"Pineapple. It's this weird fruit that grows in tropical locations on this planet. Nobody will even ask about this, trust me." I said and I starting walking down the hall.

* * *

"If the mutation can be passed along with a single bite, the entire crew is at risk!" Knock Out said gravely as we walked down another part of the ship. Starscream whimpered.

"You're saying that Cylas could beget more Terrocons?" Starscream asked, his voice high pitched with terror. Knock Out shrugged.

"Could happen. And with the massive feeding frenzy, this entire warship would turn into a flying scrap heap! So now, can we sound the alarm?" Knock Out pleaded. We had walked until we found a group of Vehicon troopers.

"You there! Have you noticed any unusual activity...?" Starscream started to ask, but the Vehicons had turned around so that we could see their mouths. They looked exactly like Cylas's.

"...in...this sector?" Starscream whimpered, his wings folding down in terror. They hissed and started walking towards us.

"Pineapple!" I screamed and I started running down the way we had just come. I turned a corner and started running down it. I looked behind me to see Knock Out and Starscream close behind, but the Terrocons were no where in sight. We came to another two-corridor. Starscream and I ran down the right one. Knock Out took the left. I looked behind me to see Knock Out change his direction and run towards us. I rolled my optics and turned back to see what was in front of me. Starscream skidded to a stop. I saw the Terrocons coming around the corner. We screamed and took off the other direction.

"Quick! In here!" Starscream said and he turned a corner. Knock Out and I followed him into another room. The door closed behind us and we hid on the wall beside the door. Knock Out was in between Starscream and I.

"Knock Out, Stormwing, I think this situation is more dire than we ever imagined." Starscream said, his voice low. Knock Out nodded.

"Hmm. I find it kind of ironic that after battling Autobots all these years, being smacked down, shot at, blown up, this is how our lights go out?" Knock Out asked no one in particular.

"Drained of our precious fluids. Knock Out, if this indeed the end, if we are to become Terrocon chow, it has been an honor serving Lord Megatron with you." Starscream said, smiling at the red mech.

Knock Out was silent. My jaw was practically on the floor. This was a surprising statement, especially coming from the SIC.

"You're no Breakdown," Knock Out said suddenly, "But I must confess that I have always admired your lustrous finish."

Then, an awkward silence. I looked around, trying to avoid looking at the two mechs. I cleared my throat, breaking the silence.

"Well then." Starscream said.

"We should be going." Knock Out added.

"But we're not going down without a fight." I said, activating my blasters.

We snuck out of the room, keeping an eye out for any Terrocons. We turned a corner and we bumped into someone worse than a Terrocon.

"Would any of you three like to explain what is going on?" Megatron growled, clearly angry. I looked at both of my blasters and I slowly hid them behind my back, smiling nervously and deactivating the left one as I did so. I left the other one activated because I was still alert of the Terrocons.

"Why yes. Absolutely nothing." Starscream sais nervously.

"All is quiet. Too quiet. One could even say 'done'." Knock Out added quickly.

"Funny. Because the Dark Energon within my spark has been pulsing." Megatron said, narrowing his optics suspiciously at us.

"Allow me to handle this." Starscream said to Knock Out. He nodded.

"It's Knock Out's fault!" Starscream exclaimed, pointing to Knock Out.

"Yes, exactly my...What!?" Knock Out roared.

"He infused a chemical cocktail composed of both Synthetic and Dark Energon into Cylas, turning him and whatever he bites into Energon-sucking Terrocons!" Starscream blurted.

Knock Out and I looked at Starscream in disbelief. He goes and says all this stuff to Knock out and then, he blames him for the situation we were currently in!? Oh no, it isn't going to end like that.

"You were the dillweed who commanded Knock Out to add the Dark Energon!" I snapped, glaring at the SIC.

"Enough! I don't know of what madness your yarn spins Starscream, but if I find that you have been dabbling in my Dark Energon supplies again..." Megatron went on, but I wasn't paying attention. I was looking at the Terrocon behind him. I tapped Starscream on the shoulder, pointing to the Terrocon with my blaster, too terrified to shoot. Starscream started to shake.

"My liege?" Starscream said, pointing to the Terrocon. Megatron ignored him.

"...than anyone in Decepticon history!" Megatron finished.

"Energon!" the Terrocon hissed, opening it's mouth and the pubiscus came out. Megatron turned around.

"A unit? What are you doing? I order you, stand down!" Megatron commanded.

It shrieked and it started to charge at Megatron. I lifted my blaster, not scared anymore, and shot it. The Terrocon flew back from the force of the plasma beam, landing on the ground, dead. Megatron turned to face me. I deactivated my blaster and shrunk back, hoping I didn't anger my liege even though I just saved him the trouble of shooting. He didn't say anything, turning his attention to the two mechs standing beside me.

"We did try to tell you." Starscream said, his wings folding down close to his back.

"Hmm-hm" Knock Out agreed, nodding his helm in agreement.

* * *

"Then, why can I not get the creature to do my bidding?" Megatron asked.

We were in the control room and Geetee was having more than a ball, having found out about the whole situation. She would always snicker every five nano-seconds and it was getting on my nerves.

"Although adding Dark Energon should have allowed you full control over these, er ghouls, I believe the Synthetic component may be corrupting your link to them." Knock Out explained.

Geetee walked around me again for the hundredth time, then went over to stand beside Knock Out. I forgot to mention that Geetee has a MAJOR crush on the red medic. She flirts with him constantly that it makes me disgust her even more.

"Oh Knock Out, I absolutely love it when you say all that sciency stuff." Geetee said, making her voice sound so seductive that I almost started gagging.

The funny thing about her whole act is that Knock Out is sick of it. I even had the opportunity to hear him say that she was getting very annoying. But now, Knock Out had to endure her "flirting" and Geetee knew it too. She went a step further by putting a servo on his chest. Even Starscream, who didn't care much about the whole Geetee/Knock Out thing, stared at them to see what Knock Out would do. Knock Out narrowed his optics, trying hard to focus on Megatron.

"Initiate high alert! Tell the crew to keep their distance from the mutations and terminate on sight." Megatron told Soundwave. The TIC turned his attention back to the database. Megatron turned his attention back to us.

"Your fates' however, remains to be seen." Megatron told us gravely. Knock Out, Starscream and I exchanged looks.

"Why are you still here!?" Megatron roared. We turned and ran toward the exit.

"Find this creation of your and eradicate it immediately!" I heard Megatron roar before we left the control room.

* * *

"Alright, I know Lord Megatron is only doing this to punish us, but why are **we **the best choice to hunt down Cylas? I mean, why doesn't he get his beast machine super soldier to do it hmm? I mean, it is supposed to be the ultimate hunter!" Knock Out said as he looked around for Terrocons.

Starscream and I had our blasters activated in case we spotted any Terrocons. Geetee had decided to tag along, but the problem with that was she would not stop flirting with Knock Out. And we were all getting sick of it.

"Oh Knock Out, you're so right! Why would you of all bots be the best choice to hunt down Terrocons? Especially a bot with strong arms and a really good-looking paint job. Not to mention..." Geetee went on, but Starscream interrupted her.

"Out of the question Knock Out! Could you imagine if the Predacon became infected? Nothing could stop it." Starscream said gravely, completely ignoring Geetee's sarcastic sigh as she got interrupted.

"Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted," Geetee said, shooting a glare at the SIC, "As I was saying about your paint job..."

That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. I whirled around to face the femme, my blaster pointing directly at her face. She yelped when she saw what situation she was now currently in. I narrowed my optics at her.

"Alright Geetee, if you don't shut up right now, your mouth will be blown right off your face. Am I clear?" I hissed.

Geetee made a pitiful whimpering sound and she nodded her helm quickly. I turned around and started walking again, completely ignoring Knock Out's and Starscream's disbelieving looks.

We walked until we had found our way to the vaults. The servo scanner was damaged and the door was open. We cautiously walked in, looking for Cylas or any Terrocons. I didn't see anything, so I relaxed my tense position. Suddenly, I heard Starscream's blaster powering up. I turned around a quarter of the way before I laid optics on Cylas. His body was powered down and it looked like something had torn open his chest cavity. Starscream let out a sigh of relief.

"Our ordeal is finally over." Starscream said. But our moment of triumph was short-lived.

"Or not." Knock Out said, pointing to a damaged stasis pod. But, that pod belonged to...

"Scrap." Starscream said. Suddenly, Megatron's voice came over Starscream's communicator, making the Seeker jump.

"Starscream, have you come into contact with the plague bringer?" Megatron's voice asked.

"Actually my liege, I have good news...and bad news." Starscream said cautiously.

The SIC quickly explained our current situation and that Airachnid was more than likely loose on the ship.

"Come back to the control room. Now!" Megatron roared. I glanced at Knock Out. He returned my gaze. This can't be good.

* * *

"Yes, the containment protocol you suggested to prevent any further outbreak is currently underway." Megatron said to Shockwave over his com link.

Morning on Earth had come, so technically we had stayed up the whole night hunting down Terrocons and running for our lives. It had been a long night and I was ready for a recharge. But Megatron had kept us in the control room. Soundwave had returned, as he was hunting Terrocons as well, and he had shown us the scene about how he had dealt with Airachnid. And now that the Insecticons are on one of Cybertron's moons, I can tell that Megatron is more than angry with Knock Out, Starscream and I.

"Oh and Shockwave, seeing as we've lost more than half of our military might, I cannot stress enough the importance of Project Predacon. See if you can speed things along, will you?" Megatron said, shutting off his communicator and turning to face the three of us. I kept my helm bowed, not wanting to see Megatron's face. My first two weeks and I had blown my chance with the Decepticons. The worst Megatron could do was kill me. At least I would be able to see Flamestrike again. Megatron spoke to Knock Out first.

"Knock Out, need I remind you that as the ship's _medic, _you report directly to Shockwave, not Starscream." Megatron growled, shooting a glare at the Seeker.

"Understood master." Knock Out said quietly.

"Just to be sure, you will hand over all of your projects to him immediately, including the Synthetic Energon." Megatron said.

"As you wish, my liege." Knock Out said, relieved that was as bad a punishment he could get. Megatron turned his attention to me.

"Stormwing, I understand that you follow your mentor's instructions, but in situations such as these, you will report to me. Understand?" Megatron growled.

"Understood my lord." I said quietly. I bowed my helm and I closed my optics, waiting for the killing blow. Megatron may say things that sound as though I am allowed to live, but he doesn't always follow through with them.

"What is her punishment Lord Megatron? Seven solar-cycles of torture? Or death?" I heard Geetee say excitedly. Suck-up.

"No Geetee. Since she has defended me from a Terrocon, she won't have any punishment. In fact, I myself am looking for an heir to lead the Decepticons when I am not capable. Starscream is hardly capable of leading the Decepticons, as we have witnessed. However Stormwing here has potential and that is why I will mentor her in leadership of the Decepticons." Megatron declared.

Everything went deathly silent. Geetee looked like her optics would pop out of her helm. Wait, me? Be mentored by Megatron, the **leader **of the Decepticons, to **become** the leader of the Decepticons!?

"Wait, master! Wouldn't _I_ be a more suitable choice for a candidate? I mean, my loyalty has always been to you and the Decepticon cause while Stormwing here is new and we don't even know if we can trust her." Geetee said.

"She defended me from a Terrocon when she knew that I could have easily done so myself. If she hadn't defended me, I would have had to do it myself and if she wasn't loyal to me, than she would have tried to end me when I would have had my back turned." Megatron pointed out.

"Wait, Lord Megatron. What about my studies with Knock Out?" I asked. I still wanted to learn medical practice.

"All the more reason why you would be a suitable heir! A leader with medical training would be able to nurse their own wounds on the battlefield rather than wait for a medic to check them. You will continue your studies." Megatron said. He turned his attention back to Knock Out.

"Take Stormwing back to the medical bay for a recharge. This ordeal must have been exhausting for her." Megatron told the red mech.

Knock Out nodded and he took my arm and half-dragged me out of the control room, with Geetee following close behind. I was still in disbelief at what I had just heard.

"And as for you." I heard Megatron say.

"Master, if you would just allow me to explain things..." Starscream began, but Megatron silenced him.

"No. Allow **me **to explain things...in a manner in which I know you will understand." Megatron growled.

Knock Out had led me into the hall. The last we heard from the control room was Starscream's screams and cries of pain.

* * *

**Longest chapter I have ever written. :p But, it was so worth it. :) So how did you guys like this chapter? Please review and the next chapter will be a lot shorter than this one. I promise. Who knew 21 minutes would be so long to write?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, as I promised, this chapter is shorter than the last one. This chapter takes place before the events in "Thirst", so I won't confuse anybody. It kind of explains why Megatron made Stormwing his heir. And thanks to those who reviewed. It means a lot. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime or any of the characters. I only own Stormwing/Cloudwing, Razorwing, Geetee, Poisonclaw, and Flamestrike.**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Soundwave, have you uncovered any information that may be useful to the Decepticons?" Megatron asked his most trusted officer.

Since the Iacon Database had no more coordinates to decode, it now consisted of Cybertronian literature and history that almost every Cybertronian knew of. Megatron, however, would not give up hope that the Database didn't have any important information. Soundwave nodded his helm to answer Megatron's question and he pulled up an image of and some Cybertronian text. The image showed two identical bots, one white and one black.

"Why would you pull up an old bedtime story for sparklings Soundwave? How is this any help?" Megatron asked, annoyed and surprised that Soundwave had brought up something of no complete value. Soundwave pointed to the computer, urging Megatron in his silent way to read it. Megatron growled, but he started to read it. His expression went from annoyed to astonishment as he read on...

_Two beings, alike in many ways, but different in spark. One has the spark of a pure white cloud, showing her kind and compassionate side. The other, a heart of darkness and ambition though most wouldn't agree to that. One wishes to become a powerful leader, the other only wants peace. They will each fight each other in an epic battle; the one with the pure spark shall stand and the one with the dark spark shall fall, thus ending a great feud between two worlds._  
_- Oracle, unknown_

Megatron narrowed his optics, trying to clarify what the text referred to. It was obviously a prophecy, but what he didn't understand is who the prophecy referred to. He had an inkling that it referred to his new warrior, but how? Megatron turned to Soundwave.

"Soundwave, once again, you have proven yourself to be useful to the Decepticons. The key to winning this war has been with us these past two weeks and we didn't even know it. I will mentor Stormwing to ensure that she will win the upcoming battle. I am convinced that this writing tells us that Stormwing and Razorwing will battle each other. Since the prophecy mentioned two worlds, I can conclude that it is talking about the Decepticons and the Autobots. After all, Unicron was very much like a Decepticon and Primus was very much like an Autobot." Megatron explained, more to himself than the TIC. He turned away from Soundwave and started walking out of the room. Before Megatron left, he turned back to Soundwave.

"Oh and Soundwave, Stormwing must not know of this. Keep the databases encrypted. I will make sure that Stormwing will win this war for the Decepticons." Megatron said and he walked out of the room.

* * *

In another part of the universe, on a planet that used to be full of life, but was now a barren wasteland, a lone Cybertronian was doing research. This Cybertronian had sneaked back to his home planet and was now in one of the abandoned buildings that somehow, all the equipment inside still worked. From a computer database in one of the many rooms in the building, he turned his com link on.

"Did Megatron find out about the prophecy?" he asked. The only noise that was heard was a voice through the com link.

"Very good Ratchet. I am not happy that this is the only way, but it has to be done. Does Razorwing know of this?" the mech asked. More chatter.

"Good. The both of them don't know. Then, there will be no second thought for Cloudwing to follow through on her actions. I did not imagine she would turn Decepticon, but as long as this prophecy comes true, then we will be able to return home. I'm just glad Raphael managed to insert a little bug into Cloudwing so that it would go into one of the Nemesis's databases. Nothing gets past Soundwave when it comes to information. It's also a good thing that Megatron will believe almost everything he reads. I will see you soon Ratchet." he said.

He switched off his com link and he sighed. He wasn't happy that he had had to fake his death just so an ancient prophecy could be fulfilled. He had hurt his partner and his partner didn't even know it yet. But, if it was what it took to end the war, then so be it.

* * *

**See? Short chapter. :) Anyway, I felt in one of those moods where I wanted to be mysterious. So, review and I will try to post the next chapter tomorrow or maybe today, if I type it up fast enough. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, what do you know? I'm posting another chapter on the same day. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or any of its characters. I only own my characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

We had made it to the med-bay and I still couldn't believe what I had heard. **I **had become the future leader of the Decepticons and I would be mentored by Megatron for that moment! What really confused me was that Megatron picked a former _Autobot_ to be the heir. Why didn't he choose someone like Soundwave? After all, the TIC was Megatron's most trusted officer. Geetee was the first to voice her opinion.

"I can't believe that Megatron would choose you of all bots to be the future leader of the Decepticons! I mean, I would be a more suitable heir than you!" Geetee snapped at me, pacing and fuming around the med-bay.

"Knock it off Geetee! Megatron picked Stormwing for a special reason, although I do agree with Geetee on one thing." Knock Out said.

"What would that be? That you finally think that I'm the most beautiful femme you're optics ever laid upon?" Geetee asked hopefully, taking a step toward the red mech. Knock Out stared at her in disbelief for a moment, then he shook his helm.

"No. Why did Megatron choose a new member of the Decepticons than one of his trusted officers like Soundwave or me? That would have made more sense." Knock Out said, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I didn't have anything to do with this, if that's what you're thinking! I don't even know if my audio receptors received the information right. My questions are the same as yours." I protested.

I didn't like how I was suspected of doing something to Megatron that made him make this type of decision. Scrap, I didn't even know if I wanted this responsibility. I still didn't like to fight and I didn't want to hurt anyone besides my sister. I walked over to a medical berth and suddenly, I got very dizzy. I collapsed onto the berth, a wave of fatigue washing over me. Knock Out rushed over to me. He started to shine a light into my optics. Geetee also rushed over, gazing at me hopefully.

"Is she dying?" she asked with fake panic. Typical Geetee.

"No, she's going into shock. For some reason, her Energon reserves have gone down. Watch her while I get a syringe." Knock Out said, running over to a table and filling a syringe with natural Energon. Geetee glared at me.

"Why would Knock Out think you're something special? It's like he'll do anything for you. Like he...loves you." Geetee said slowly, her optics widening in realization.

"Geetee, he doesn't...love me. You must...be misunderstood." I said weakly. Geetee stormed out of the med-bay. I was too exhausted to call her back and try to explain the many possible reasons why Knock Out would rush to my aid rather than most of the Decepticons on the warship, Geetee included. Knock Out had returned to my side, injecting the Energon into my arm.

"And that's why Geetee could never be a good medic." he mumbled. I started to slip into recharge. I couldn't keep my optics open.

"Stormwing, you need to stay awake. If you lose consciousness, the state you're currently in could turn severe and it could kill you. I don't want to lose you. I'm not going to lose a partner again." Knock Out said, his voice hard with determination. I tried to widen my optics in surprise.

"Y-you...consider me...your partner?" I asked weakly, trying to overcome another wave of fatigue. Knock Out looked at me with concern and sympathy.

"Of course. Ever since Breakdown perished, I didn't think I would be able to overcome the grief. But, when I saw the pain in you're optics when Flamestrike died, I realized that that was the same way that I had felt; like you should've done something to prevent it, but you didn't. But I know now that I couldn't have done anything to prevent that and you helped me realize that." Knock Out said gently. I smiled weakly at him and I started to close my optics. I was too tired to keep them open any longer.

"No, Stormwing! You need to stay awake!" Knock Out pleaded.

"If I didn't...know any better...Knock Out...I would've...thought that...you were...an Autobot." I said chuckling weakly. Then, I slipped into a much needed recharge.

* * *

_I stared at my sister as we circled each other. This was my chance to avenge Flamestrike. I activated my blaster and pointed it at her new partner._

_"An eye for an eye Razorwing. We wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't killed Flamestrike." I hissed, powering my blaster up._

_"No Cloudwing! Please don't!" Razorwing begged. I started to laugh._

_"It's Stormwing." I said, my voice dark. Suddenly, I was tackled and thrown a short distance. I landed on the ground, stunned. As soon as I had recovered, I shook my helm. I looked up and my optics widened in disbelief._

_"No, it's not possible." I whispered as I stared at the bot in front of me. I saw..._

* * *

I opened my optics, my body feeling well rested. Knock Out was pacing in front of me. We were the only ones in the med-bay.

"Knock Out, what day is it?" I asked, stretching.

"Stormwing! You're alright! I thought you were going to off-line on me at any moment." Knock Out said, relieved and he rushed over to me. He started to check and see of I was able to function properly. I waved him off.

"Knock Out, I asked what day it was, not to give me a full scan check-up." I said teasingly, trying to make my voice sound annoyed, but you could hear a laugh in it. Knock Out smirked.

"Well, I take it you're in a good mood. You've been in recharge for one day and your vitals seem fine. Lord Megatron came in to check on you and I told him that you were in recharge. I didn't want him to peel my paint if he found out you were unconscious." Knock Out said. I rolled my optics and smiled.

"Heh, we wouldn't want that, now would we partner?" I said. Knock Out looked at me with joy and surprise in his ruby-red optics.

"We're partners?" Knock Out asked. I nodded.

"Yes, just like you said. Don't push anyone away from you when you lose someone close to you. Otherwise, you're as good as dead. I would have pushed you away if you had asked me before you said all that stuff." I clarified. Knock Out smirked.

"So, are you ready for your first Decepticon mission?" he asked.

"Yep. Assignment number one: Studies with Lord Megatron." I replied.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know but the next chapter should be a lot more interesting. Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok this will be the last chapter for a week until I come back from vacation. Thanks to those who reviewed. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or any of its characters. I only own my characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Get up! We don't have time for you to rest!" Megatron growled at me.

I groaned as I tried to pick myself up. We were in the ship's onboard training arena. When Megatron said "training", I didn't think it meant drill sergeant training. Megatron saw it fit to test my fighting skills today and frankly, I wasn't passing with soaring colors. He had used his blaster as well as his other weapons and gladiatorial training on me. I don't think my small frame could take much more and we hadn't even been fighting that long.

"Master, can we please start from the beginning?" I begged, finally able to stand on my pedes.

"No! Do you think Prime or any other of those filthy Autobot scum will wait this long for you to recover? I doubt that your sister will even hesitate to kill you! Now, charge at me again!" Megatron roared.

I hesitated, trying to find a way to attack him again without having to be thrown into another wall. I made it my goal to knock him off his pedes, so I would at least be able to land a couple of blows while he was on the ground. I rushed at him, trying to transfer all of my weight into my pedes, making me look clumsy and unbalanced. Megatron stared at me for a minute, then he raised his servo. He was about to swat me away again when I suddenly let myself fall to the ground and I started to slide across the ground. I crashed into his legs, making him fall over. I recovered quickly and I stood up and I pinned him to the ground. I activated my wrist blades and kept them a few inches from his neck cables. Megatron looked pleased.

"Now, that's what I wanted to see Stormwing, even though you hesitated at the beginning. You need to be able to think and act quickly, so you're enemy won't be able to react. Using your weight was good thinking although I don't quite understand how you managed to keep your balance with that technique. But, remember, the element of surprise is always vital to you no matter you use it before or during a battle." Megatron told me. I nodded. Act and think quickly with the element surprise and the battle is as good as yours. Piece of cake. I got off of Megatron, who stood up and walked to a different spot in the arena.

"Now, again and this time, go faster and don't hold back!" Megatron yelled at me.

* * *

"Knock Out, can I ask you two things?" I asked as I walked into the med-bay. Knock Out had his attention turned to a computer database.

"Yes, what do you nee- Whoa, what happened to your paint job?" Knock Out asked in horror as he turned around and looked at me.

"I was just getting to that. Can we switch the times of your teachings to at least six hours after I'm done with Megatron and can you buff out all these scratches?" I asked as I flopped down onto a medical berth. I honestly didn't care if Knock Out yelled at me about it since he doesn't like it when I use medical berths as a place to rest my optics.

"Well if you want to switch the times, then that's fine with me even though it'll interfere with some of my other activities." Knock Out said, slightly annoyed.

"I think you'll be fine without street racing and checking yourself out in a mirror for a couple of weeks chief. Or you can always take me with you when you go racing. My lips will be sealed about your little stunt missions. I'll say they were 'field trips'." I said, smirking a little. Knock Out glared at me.

"And what did I say about resting on the medical berths? Those are for extreme emergencies only." Knock Out snapped. I raised my arms in a gesture of surrender and got off the berth.

"Geez, someone's in a bad mood. What, did Geetee come in here and pester you? Or did a bug get caught in your grill?" I asked. Knock Out shook his helm in annoyance and turned back to the computer.

"Well, Geetee did come in here earlier, but it wasn't her usual act." Knock Out said, his back still turned to me.

"Well, that's a surprise. What did she do?" I asked.

"She came in here and started yelling at me about..." Knock Out started, then stopped. I stared at him, waiting for him to finish.

"What was she yelling at you about?" I asked, hoping that whatever Geetee was yelling about was something completely irrelevant.

"Nothing. Just...stuff." Knock Out said quickly. I eyed him.

"What sort of stuff?" I asked suspiciously.

"Things." Knock Out replied nervously.

"You do know that I can just ask Geetee about what happened earlier, right? All you need to do to get her to tell you 'stuff' is a little persuasion." I said, my fingers sharpening into talons. Knock Out stared at my talons and started laughing nervously.

"There's nothing to tell. Especially not from Geetee." he said, grabbing a buffer.

"I highly doubt that. We all know Geetee. She's like Starscream; if it's any benefit to her, she'll reveal information to you, even when her life is at stake in the hopes she will be spared. SO, if you don't want to tell me about the 'stuff' she yelled at you about, that's fine. But remember, gossip doesn't get past me that easily." I said, making my voice sound threatening.

Knock Out rolled his optics and he came over to me. He took my arm and he was about to start buffing the scratches on my arm when all of a sudden, it felt as if a current of electricity went through us. I looked at Knock Out, who was also looking at me. I had never noticed before, but now, I noticed how good-looking he really was. There was a reason why red looked so sharp on sports cars. I shook my helm, trying to clear my thoughts. I didn't really like Knock Out that way...did I? Knock Out must have sensed the now awkward atmosphere because he started to buff my arm and change the subject.

"I take it that our liege didn't start with lesson one today." Knock Out stated as he went to buff my other arm. I heaved a sigh.

"More like lesson 57. He went all gladiator on me and threw me into the wall a few times." I said.

"Well, he was a gladiator at one time, so no surprise there. Besides, he never was one for patience, so of course he started in the middle. Just get used to it." Knock Out said. I glared at him. Yeah, of course it was easy for _him_ to say that.

"Would you like to switch places with me? I'd like to see you 'get used to it'." I snapped.

"I would love to, but I already have a job and that's the ship's medic." Knock Out said sarcastically.

"Really? I didn't know. I thought I was receiving _medical_ training from an unprofessional." I shot back.

We glared at each other. I snatched the buffer from him and began to buff the remainder of my body that had scratches. Knock Out stalked back to his computer. I was still glaring at him, thinking the whole time that I would find out what Geetee had said to Knock Out. If he didn't want to tell me, it was probably something embarrassing about him...

* * *

"What the frag do you mean, Geetee!?" I shrieked at said femme.

After I had finished buffing, I went on a search for the royal blue femme which wasn't that hard to do since Poisonclaw always knew where she was. mentioning Poisonclaw, he had been acting extremely kind to me since the announcement that I was the heir to the right of Decepticon leadership, which was kind of strange. Anyway, I had Poisonclaw tell me where Geetee was and he said she was wandering around the vaults. I had found her walking down a corridor and I had asked her what she had to Knock Out. Her response wasn't what I had had in mind.

"That's all he said to me, I swear!" she whimpered, pressing herself against a wall.

"You must have heard him wrong or you're lying to me. He doesn't have feelings for me. Scrap, he hardly cares about another Decepticon." I said, getting frustrated. Geetee looked at me like a frightened sparkling.

"I went in there to tell him a thing or two about hurting a femme's feelings and he said it, confirming my suspicions: he likes you. Think about it Stormwing. He treats you better than most of the Decepticons here which is kind of strange since he didn't give a scrap about anyone since Breakdown and before you showed up." Geetee pointed out.

I shook my helm. Knock Out only cared about his paint job and how he looks. How could he possibly like me when he protects his finish more than Megatron himself?

"Geetee, this isn't funny. If you're trying to make me like Knock Out less, than you're wasting your time. Knock Out and I are partners, nothing more and nothing less." I snapped.

"I'm not joking Stormwing. I swear I'm telling the truth. Ask Knock Out the way you're asking me. I'm sure he would tell you. Scrap, who wouldn't tell you when you were this angry?" she asked, laughing nervously.

"I will and if he tells me otherwise, you will pay for your little 'joke'." I growled and I stalked away, returning to the med-bay.

* * *

I walked into the med-bay, trying to act as casual as possible. Knock Out saw me and got out his database pad.

"I talked to Geetee just now." I said.

"And what did she say?" Knock Out asked, turning his back to me and pulling some tools out of a drawer. I stared at him. I didn't want him to do anything rash if I accused him of something like this. I just wanted to know the truth. Did he really have feelings for me?

"She said...I don't know how to say this." I said, looking at the floor, feeling like Cloudwing again. I saw Knock Out look at me out of the corner of my optic.

"She said that?" Knock Out asked, sounding confused.

"No. What she said was that you...hadfeelingsforme." I mumbled.

"What?" he asked.

"She said that you hadfeelingsforme." I said again.

"Speak up Stormwing. I can't understand you." Knock Out said. I took a deep breath.

"She said that you had feelings for me." I said, looking him straight in the optics.

It was deathly silent. Knock Out stared at me with a blank expression. It was kind of scaring me. Well, it wasn't the hardest thing in the world. I was only repeating something someone else said. Knock Out chuckled.

"She said that? That's ridiculous." he said, but he sounded nervous. Funny, now that I think about it. Knock Out was never nervous. He had always been a flirt, but he had never gotten nervous. This was a first. I decided to lighten the mood by changing the subject.

"So...what's tonight's lesson? How to replace a servo?" I asked. Knock Out smirked at me, now looking like his old self.

"Tonight's lesson will be going on a 'field trip'. I don't think our liege will mind as long as he doesn't know our true intentions." Knock Out said slyly. I returned his smirk with a playful smile.

"Ok, I hope your engine can handle mine. After all, my

Porsche Carrera 911 GT model is a whole lot sleeker than your Aston Martin Dbs v12 model." I said.

"Is that a challenge?" Knock Out asked, his voice a purr.

"I don't know. However you want to take it, hotshot." I said, smiling. Knock Out rolled his optics.

"You're on." he said and he started walking toward the exit.

"Prepare to eat my dust." I called, following him. If he thinks he can beat me, then he is greatly mistaken.

* * *

"Soundwave, could you open a Ground Bridge?" I asked the TIC sweetly.

"You will continue your studies with Knock Out." Soundwave activated a recording of Megatron.

"I am, but you see, Knock Out is taking me on a field trip. It's kind of important." I said urgently.

Knock Out and I had went into the control room since that was where Soundwave spent most of his days, unless Megatron called him on a mission. I would have asked Poisonclaw for a Bridge, but Soundwave was the only one on the ship who controlled them. Soundwave listened to me most of the time, but he was in one of those silent moods where "I won't let you go anywhere unless Megatron approves".

"You've been street racing among the humans again, haven't you?" Soundwave activated a recording of Starscream.

"No, we're not going street racing. Knock Out is going to teach me more about humans and the proper way to dissect them without actually having to do it." I said. Soundwave nodded and he opened a Bridge. I smiled at the mech.

"Thanks Soundwave. You're awesome." I said and Knock Out and I walked through the portal.

* * *

We arrived somewhere in the desert. I looked around and glanced at Knock Out quizzically. This was not at all what I was expecting.

"Um, Knock Out? I thought we were going _street racing_, not dune bashing." I said, looking at all the dunes.

"We are going street racing. Just try to keep up with me if you can." Knock Out said teasingly and he transformed into his automobile. I smirked and I transformed into my automobile too. We took off, kicking up sand as we did so. I had left Knock Out behind me, but soon enough, he was right beside me. But this time, we weren't enemies. We were having fun and I had never felt this kind of feeling in a long time. Pretty soon, the road came into view. The sun was setting, casting a yellow, pink and orange glow to the sky. I slowed down until we came to a complete stop behind a boulder. Knock Out inched out from behind the boulder to get a look at the competition. He lingered there for a moment, then he reversed to where he had been a few nano-seconds before.

"There are four cars. Not one of them seem decent competition to me. I'm not sure if you can handle them, but I could drive donuts around them." Knock Out boasted. I huffed.

"Yeah sure. Let's see if what you say is true." I said and I drove toward the road. I adjusted my side view mirror to see Knock Out following me. We drove onto the road behind the four other cars. I revved my engine and I heard Knock Out respond with a rev of his own. A human stepped out into the middle of the road. He had a flashlight and he raised it above his head. I stopped revving my engine. I heard Knock Out snicker beside me.

"What's the matter Stormwing? Did your engine die?" Knock Out asked mockingly.

"You wish. I'm just wondering how I'm going to beat you without making you shed lubricants." I shot at him. The flashlight clicked on and everyone took off...except me. I remember Arcee telling me that winning wasn't everything; you got to make the losers cry about it as well.

"Hey, what's wrong with your car? The race started!" the human said and he started walking toward me.

If I had been in my bipedal mode, I would have smirked. My wheels started to squeal and I took off, almost hitting the human in the process. He jumped back before I hit him and I giggled. Now I know why Decepticons despised humans. They were no fun. In no time at all, I had caught up to the other racers. Knock Out was in front of them, making it look like he was leading a gang of drifters. I snickered. He wouldn't be in the lead for long. Soon I passed one...two...three...four cars easily. The only car that was left was Knock Out. I lingered behind him until I saw the finish line that the humans set up before the road wound into a forest.

"How are you enjoying the view back there? Don't I look grand?" Knock Out asked over my com link.

I decided that this would be a good time to pass him. I zoomed past him and crossed the finish line. I kept on driving until I was sure I lost the humans. I skidded to a stop and I transformed into my bipedal mode. I turned around to see if Knock Out had kept up with me. He was nowhere in sight.

"Knock Out?" I called, hoping he could hear me. Silence.

"Knock Out!" I called again, starting to panic.

Suddenly, I felt someone grab me from behind. I activated my blaster and I whirled around, terrified. But instead of an enemy, I saw Knock Out instead. He was laughing, clutching his torso because he was laughing so hard. I deactivated my blaster ad I glared at him.

"You...should have seen...the look on your faceplates!" Knock Out managed to say before he started laughing again.

"Yeah, it must have been a real hoot." we heard a voice say behind Knock Out.

Knock Out whirled around and we both saw a familiar royal blue femme with the Autobot symbol on her winglet. A femme whom I had considered a sister.

"Arcee." I managed to say, my voice barely above a whisper. Knock Out activated his saw, but Arcee ignored him. Instead she looked at me in disbelief.

"You went to the Decepticons?" she asked, her voice filled with shock. I looked away from her. She had looked at me in such disbelief that it hurt me. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt because of my decision except Razorwing.

"Cloudwing, come back home. I'm sure we can work this problem out with Razorwing." I heard Arcee say.

"Her name is no longer Cloudwing." Knock Out hissed.

"Why would you care? You murdered her partner." Arcee snapped. I looked at Arcee and I snapped. I would not allow this accusation to be aimed at an innocent bot. I stormed toward her.

"He did not murder Flamestrike! I take it that Razorwing is still keeping you in the dark." I hissed at Arcee through clenched teeth, stopping in front of her. Arcee widened her optics in surprise.

"What have you done to her?" Arcee hissed at Knock Out.

"He didn't do anything. _I_ chose to become a Decepticon, _I_ chose to become what I am right now. Maybe Razorwing should fess up and tell you guys what really happened that day." I said menacingly. I turned and started walking back to Knock Out.

"What would Ratchet think about this Cloudwing? Do you think he would be pleased to know that his former apprentice chose this path? He considered you a daughter and you have hurt him enough. Come home." Arcee pleaded.

I had stopped dead in my tracks when she had mentioned Ratchet. I knew that what she said was true and I couldn't stand to know that I had hurt one of the most important bots in my life. But I also couldn't stand to know that Razorwing was strutting around some base, thinking she had won. She would pay for her crimes and I would make sure of that. I transformed into my automobile mode.

"I will not go back. And by the way, my name is Stormwing." I said and I sped off.

* * *

**Review? And see you guys in a week! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't posted for a little over a week. Our flight was delayed in Washington DC and we missed our flight home in Denver. On top of that, I was severely jet lagged and didn't feel like writing when I was tired. But, I'm back so here is chapter 8. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I raced through the forest, not caring where I was heading. There was a million things running over and over again through my head. One thing's for sure, Razorwing is still lying about Flamestrike. I can't believe Arcee even had the nerve to mention Ratchet and accuse Knock Out of something he didn't do. She was lucky that I didn't kill her right then and there. I had driven for a while until I found myself on the top of a cliff, overlooking a forest. I skidded to a stop and I transformed into my bipedal mode. I walked over to the cliff and sat on the edge, letting my legs dangle over the cliff. I looked out at the forest below. I saw a creature dart out from behind a bush. It had a small tail (more like a tuft of fur) and tall ears. I believe the humans call them "rabbits". Miko brought one into the base once, although it had gotten loose and nibbled on the cords. That set in the "No Animals" rule. I watched the rabbit sniff the air and dart back behind the bush. I stared up at the sky, thinking about a story my mother used to tell Razorwing and I...

* * *

_"Mother, please tell us that story again." I begged my mother, Nightprowl._

_"I don't know. You two need to recharge." she replied, looking at Razorwing and I._

_"Oh come on! Please?" Razorwing asked, making her optics big and round._

_"Alright. Now, do you recall the battle between Primus and Unicron?" she asked._

_"Of course. Who doesn't know that story?" Razorwing asked, pushing me out of the way so she could sit closest to Mother._

_"Well, when Primus defeated Unicron and made our home planet, he had a sudden thought: Where will mechs and femmes go when they pass on? So, using his special powers, he made a home for mechs and femmes up in the sky. Their spirits would be able to go their and reside in peace. And their spark glow would cast a light, making them look like stars." she said._

_"So each star is actually a spark glow?" I asked._

_"Yes it is Cloudwing. A shooting star is a sparkling playing among the other stars and the brightest stars are bots who had a pure spark. No darkness whatsoever. And someday, our spark glow will be up there as well." Mother said. Razorwing stood up._

_"Look Mother! I'm a shooting star!" she cried and she ran around the room, making zooming noises. Mother laughed._

_"I see Razorwing. Now it is time for my little shooting stars to recharge." she said._

* * *

I smiled at the memory. Razorwing had been mean to me at that age too, but I didn't mind it. It had been a peaceful time back then. I looked at a particular star in the sky. It was brighter than the others and it cast a beautiful glow. I wondered if it was a spark glow. Suddenly, I heard a low engine growl. I turned around and I saw Knock Out sitting there in his car form. I rolled my optics and I turned back around.

"You didn't scare me, if that's what you're thinking." I said.

"I wasn't trying to scare you. I want to know why you took off like that. You left me defenseless in front of an Autobot." he replied. I heard him transform and walk up beside me. I rolled my optics at his statement.

"She didn't attack you. She would not waster her time on you." I said. Knock Out let out a exaggerated gasp.

"I am not a waste of time! That truly hurts." Knock Out said, putting his servo on his chest as a dramatic gesture. I huffed.

"I didn't mean it like that, drama queen. I meant that she's saving her strength for the bots that killed her partner. But mostly Starscream since she doesn't know about the whole situation with Airachnid...yet." I said.

"And she never will. But, you still haven't answered my question. Why did you take off?" Knock Out asked. I sighed.

"I wasn't going to stand near Arcee when she accused you of killing Flamestrike." I said and I turned my gaze back to the view.

"Yeah, she got her information wrong. I was offended." Knock Out said. I shot him a glare.

"At least show a little respect or say something without sarcasm." I snapped.

"Sorry." he said and then, it was silent. But, then I was compelled to ask a question that I never thought I would ask; especially to the red mech sitting beside me.

"How did you handle yourself when you found out that Breakdown passed?" I asked. Knock Out looked at me with surprise.

"Why would you want to know that?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what compelled me to ask that." I said and I stood up. I was about to turn around and walk away to anywhere but here, but I felt Knock Out grab my servo.

"No, it's alright. I just don't know why you would want to know how I handled Breakdown's death." he said quickly. I sat back down.

"I just want to know. I bet you handled it a lot better than me when Flamestrike died." I said. Knock Out was silent. I looked over at him and saw he was giving me a sympathetic look.

"Actually, I didn't really handle it any better than you did. I moped around for a couple of days. I didn't know what I would do without Breakdown. He was a brother to me. But, then I thought about how would Breakdown see me if he saw me like this. I doubt he would have tolerated my behavior. So I busied myself with anything I could think of. Racing, repairing Vehicons, anything to take my mind off of Breakdown. But, sometimes, when I'm alone in the med-bay, I can sense someone in there with me. Did that make any sense?" Knock Out asked, realizing what he had just said and his faceplates went red. I smiled.

"Yes, that did make sense." I said.

It was very quiet now. The only noises we heard was from the forest creatures below. The chirps, squeaks, and flutter of wings was heard and the occasional howl. The moon was out, though it was only half full. It cast just enough light to make the forest below seem alive. I have to admit that even though Earth couldn't replace Cybertron, it still had a lot of bizarre, but wonderful things. For one thing, there was a lot more color on the landscape. There were races for Knock Out. Of course, there were races on Cybertron but you had to be trained for that. I heard Knock Out clear his throat.

"Should we be getting back?" he asked. I nodded.

"Our liege will be wondering where we are." I said and I stood up.

"Knock Out to Soundwave. Stormwing and I are finished with the lesson," Knock Out winked at me, "And we require a Ground Bridge to our coordinates."

Suddenly, a Ground Bridge appeared in front of us. I stretched and I blinked sleepily.

"As soon as I get back, I'm going into recharge." I said and I looked over at Knock Out. He nodded in agreement.

"You've got that right. I'm exhausted." Knock Out said.

"By the way, I won fair and square." I said teasingly and I walked through the portal.

* * *

**Sorry it's short but the next chapter should be longer. Please review? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I find it kind of ironic that Chapter 9 takes place in episode 9 of season 3. :3 Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Today you will accompany Starscream and I to Shockwave's hidden laboratory on Earth." Megatron said. I nodded.

Today's lesson was etiquette. Yes, a leader has to have etiquette around their troops and high-ranking officers. I had to know how to correctly acknowledge certain troops. Vehicons you hardly acknowledge. High-ranking officers, like Shockwave or Starscream, you had to acknowledge appropriately, according to their attitude and behavior. For example, Shockwave was to be treated with respect at all times since he has done nothing wrong...yet. Starscream, well he had many things but he certainly doesn't have my respect. In fact, instead of treating me with respect like Megatron told him to, he treated me like how he treats the Predacon: like a dog. He only treats me like that when Megatron or Knock Out aren't around. The door behind me opened and Starscream walked into the control room.

"You summoned me master?" Starscream asked, stopping beside me.

"Yes, Starscream. You will accompany Stormwing and myself to Earth." Megatron said and he walked past us and started towards the exit. I followed. I could feel Starscream's steely gaze watching my every move.

"By the way Starscream, we're going to an abandoned Energon mine." I called to the Seeker. I chuckled, knowing that Starscream was starting to regret the whole bossing me around thing. But I also knew that he was doubting where we were going too.

_Unfortunately, Starscream isn't going to be terminated_, I thought.

* * *

I landed on the ground beside Megatron. It was raining and dark and the opening to the abandoned mine loomed in front of us. I heard Starscream land behind us and he gasped.

"Another abandoned mine?" he asked.

"Come Starscream." Megatron growled and he started walking into the mine. I turned and faced Starscream, a smirk forming on my lips. I was going to have a little fun with the Seeker.

"So tell me Starscream, what exactly happened the last time Lord Megatron brought you to an abandoned Energon mine?" I asked.

"Nothing happened. A cave-in, that's all." Starscream snapped.

"Oh. Because what I heard from the Vehicons is that our master took you to the mine because he was planning on terminating you." I said. Starscream's wings folded down close to his back. He narrowed his optics, but I could still see fear. It was dejavu to him. I shrugged.

"Oh well, it was nice knowing you Starscream." I said sympathetically to the Seeker and I turned and started walking into the cave. I heard Starscream start to follow, his pedes dragging on the ground. Well, I know that he was scared fragless now. I held back a snicker.

_This Seeker ain't so tough when he thinks he's facing death_, I thought.

* * *

Starscream and I had caught up to Megatron, who was still walking towards the main cavern.

"My liege, who could have foreseen that my alternative super soldier experiment would encounter technical difficulties?" Starscream asked, his voice high pitched with terror. Megatron turned around to face the Seeker. I stopped beside Megatron and I also turned around.

"Resulting in the loss of the Insecticon hive and over half of our remaining troops!" Megatron roared. Starscream fell to his knees to show his respect.

"Forgive me master. My intentions were true! Please, please reconsider my termination!" Starscream wailed. Megatron rolled his optics and he growled. He turned around and started walking again. I snickered and started to follow Megatron. I had never seen Shockwave's off-site laboratory and I had to admit, it was impressive. Test tubes lined both sides of the cavern and inside them, Predacon clones.

"Oh, Shockwave's off-site laboratory. Most impressive." I heard Starscream say in his normal voice. Shockwave was here too. He came over to us from his computer database.

"The Predacon clones have almost fully evolved and will be combat-ready in three solar cycles." Shockwave informed Megatron.

"Well done Shockwave. Knock Out, I am waiting." Megatron said through his com link.

"On my way, Lord Megatron." I heard Knock Out say through the link. An elevator appeared from behind one of the tubes and in it was Knock Out and green cubes. Knock Out was holding one of the cubes. When the elevator landed, Knock Out exited it and started walking towards us with the cube.

"Synthetic Energon. Troops will be delivering my remaining supply to you." Knock Out said.

"I will determine its value after Lord Megatron's Predacon army is ready for deployment." Shockwave said as Knock Out set down his cube behind the one-eyed mech.

Suddenly, we all heard a low growl. We turned our attention towards the tunnel we had just come. We saw the Predacon stalking towards us. It lifted its helm and roared. Starscream growled and he revealed a metal rod.

_He must have brought that to defend himself from Megatron_, I realized.

"Unruly beast. You dare to roam free without permission?" Starscream growled, hitting the Predacon. I walked towards the Seeker.

"Starscream, I wouldn't do that if I were you." I warned, stopping beside him and trying to get the rod away from him.

"Stormwing, this beast needs to learn discipline." Starscream snapped, hitting the Predacon again. The Predacon roared, startling Starscream and I. It caused us to fall onto our backs. Starscream had dropped the rod and we now lay vulnerable to the beast. The Predacon stalked toward us, clearly angry. Starscream yelped and he pulled me over him, using me as a shield. The Predacon stopped in front of us and...transformed! The new Predacon had a bipedal mode and he was clearly taller than Megatron. The Predacon emblem was on his chest and he had bright yellow optics.

"What?" Starscream asked, surprised about the Predacon's new form. The Predacon leaned down close to us, anger flashing in his optics.

"Strike me again and I'll bury that rod in your spark." he growled at the Seeker. I had widened my optics in alarm. The only thing that was standing between the Predacon and Starscream was me and I didn't like it. The Predacon looked at me with apologetic optics and offered me his servo. My servo shakily and cautiously took it and he helped me up. I backed away from him slowly until I was standing next to the other three mechs. I glanced at them and each had the same bewildered expression that I had had a few short moments ago.

"I-I did not realize that the beast was capable of transformation." Starscream stammered, pushing himself away from the Predacon.

"Nor did I." Megatron growled, glancing at Shockwave.

"I am no beast!" the Predacon roared, stalking past Starscream. Starscream yelped and got out of the way of the Predacon's pede to avoid getting squished. The Predacon stopped at one of the test tubes and he gazed at it, his expression softening.

"The ability to transform is a fundamental part of all Cybertronian biology. We simply possess no evidence that the Predacon species ever reached that evolutionary stage since they became extinct in the great cataclysm." Shockwave explained.

"And now we know." Starscream said, having recovered from his scare and coming to stand beside us. I, however, was trying my best to not start hyperventilating. But, it wasn't going so well.

"Stormwing, are you alright?" Knock Out asked.

"Yeah fine. Totally fine. Why wouldn't I be alright?" I asked quickly. Knock Out eyed me, but he didn't ask another question.

"So the rumors are true. I will no longer be alone." the Predacon said.

"And I see you've been keeping secrets." Megatron said. The Predacon turned to face Megatron.

"It was not my intention on deceiving you Lord Megatron. I only recently became aware of my abilities. All I remember of my beginning is hunting...and battle...and the wounding of my pride. Thus, I began to burn with questions. Who am I? Where did I come from? The warship's databanks provided historical fact, but still, I possessed no memory of my own past, so I began to reconsider my place in the present and wondered: Could I be like the others? And now I know." the Predacon said, finishing up his little speech.

"Than you are unique! A miracle of science! Cloned by Shockwave from cyber-nucleic acid, recovered from the remains of your mighty ancestors." Megatron exclaimed. The Predacon and Megatron gazed at one of the clones. Starscream came to stand beside me.

"You didn't scare me, you know." Starscream snarled, his voice low enough so that I could only hear.

"Yeah sure. Then why did you bring a metal rod?" I asked, my voice a whisper.

"It is time for us to return to _The Nemesis._" Megatron announced, heading toward the elevator. Everyone followed. I remained where I was, waiting for everyone to get into the elevator. I looked back at the clones.

_I don't think it will be a good idea for these things to be let loose_, I thought, thinking of my encounter with the beast.

"Stormwing, come along!" Megatron called.

"Coming!" I said, walking towards the elevator.

* * *

"It is with great gratitude with my creation that I pledge my allegiance to you, my one true master. But with more of my species soon to stride among us, I beg your permission to in turn, lead them as Predaking." the Predacon stated to Megatron. We were walking through the halls of _The Nemesis_. Geetee had decided to tag along, hoping she could please Lord Megatron and Knock Out.

"So since when could the Predacon transform?" she asked me...again. I rolled my optics and sighed in frustration.

"I told you already Geetee." I growled.

"Oh yeah." she said and she giggled.

"Your vision is boundless." Megatron said to the Predacon after thinking about what the beast said. He dismissed the Predacon, Geetee and the troopers that were following us.

"I wish to speak with you five." Megatron said, referring to Starscream, Soundwave, Shockwave, Knock Out and myself. Megatron led us to the Energon supply vaults.

"Our formers beast may fully believe himself to be a loyal servant today, but trust me, the moment our royal highness realizes that his army possess greater might than what currently remains of the Decepticons..."Megatron started.

"...Evolution will give way to revolution." Starscream finished.

"I am left with no choice, but to eradicate the Predacon clones before they are provided the opportunity to eradicate us." Megatron said gravely. I nodded in agreement.

"I agree. With what remains of the Decepticons now, we will be no match for a whole army of fire-breathing, flying beasts. Not to mention that we now know they are more intelligent than we previously thought. If we let the clones roam free, we are just asking for a mutiny." I added.

"So you're saying that you intend to pull the plug on Shockwave's beloved Project Predacon?" Knock Out asked, glancing at the said mech.

"Your conclusion is most logical, my liege." Shockwave said.

Knock Out looked bewildered that Shockwave had agreed to end his own project that he had spent so much time on. I, on the other hand, was not. Shockwave had always seen the "logical" side of an argument.

"But what happens when that fire-breathing brute discovers our treachery?" Knock Out asked. Starscream cleared his throat. We turned our attention to him.

"Why assume that _we_ will be the ones to perform the deed? After all, if the Predaking were to discover that, say the Autobots, were responsible for wiping out his comrades, our resident beast in turn, destroy our hated enemies for us...or they him." Starscream pointed out. I glanced at Megatron, who looked pleased with the idea.

"Very good Starscream. We will lay a scene for the Autobots to come. Now, what would attract the Autobots Stormwing?" Megatron asked, turning to me.

"Energon, fresh for the taking." I replied, smirking.

"Excellent." Megatron said.

"If I may master, I would like to scan the progress of our plan from the Earth myself." I added. Everyone looked at me in bewilderment, except Megatron, whose gaze had softened.

"That is generous of you Stormwing. But I would like for you to stay here and monitor from the control room. Starscream and Knock Out will accompany you." Megatron said. I felt my gaze harden. I was so itching for a fight with my sister.

"Yes Lord Megatron." I replied. Megatron chuckled.

"Don't worry Stormwing. Your time will come, my eager apprentice." Megatron said and he walked out of the room.

_Yes it will, I'm just not patient_, I thought, feeling my fingers sharpening into talons.

* * *

Knock Out, Starscream and I had stationed ourselves in the control room, awaiting Shockwave's communique. Suddenly, Shockwave's raspy voice came through the com link.

"Starscream, the Autobots have arrived. You did not inform me that you're plan was already in motion." Shockwave said.

"Only so the whole affair wouldn't seem staged." Starscream said.

"But I have yet to print my lab list of materials!" Shockwave protested.

"Then do not let me keep you Shockwave. Over and out." Starscream said, shutting off the com link. Knock Out smirked at the Seeker.

"You scrapped him on purpose, didn't you?" he asked. Starscream smiled. I rolled my optics and I groaned in annoyance.

"I didn't know when the Autobots were coming" Starscream said to me.

"Sure you didn't. You're so immature. I mean, really?" I asked.

Starscream never answered. Instead, he ran out of the room to inform Lord Megatron and Predaking of the "danger". Knock Out looked at me.

"Cut the Seeker some slack. Being second-in-command is hard enough without another bot disagreeing with him all the time." Knock Out said gently. I growled.

"It's not rocket science Knock Out. You know that most of the time, his actions are questionable." I said.

"Name one..." Knock Out trailed off. I gaped at him. Did he really just ask me that?

"Never mind." he said quickly. Megatron and Starscream entered the room, accompanied by Soundwave and Shockwave.

"Shockwave, after the Predacon returns, you will see to it that the Project Predacon is officially terminated." Megatron said.

"Yes, my liege." he replied.

Suddenly, Soundwave opened a Bridge and Predaking flew through in beast mode. He transformed into his bipedal mode, anger written all over his faceplates. Soundwave closed the Bridge and opened another one that lead to the ground and not in the sky. Shockwave walked through the portal. The Bridge closed.

"Do not despair, my Predaking." Megatron said, trying to "comfort" the beast. Predaking only growled in response.

"For I vow to you that the Autobots will pay dearly for the outrage against your kind." Megatron finished. Starscream came to stand beside Knock Out and they both smirked.

"Do not let your anger cloud your judgment Predaking. I too have a score to settle with the Autobots. My own sister murdered my dear friend Flamestrike and I plan on terminating her." I growled, hoping that would help.

"Shockwave, report." Megatron said through his com link.

"It is true my liege. Project Predacon has been rendered mell and void, at least I have been able to recover any beast forms. However, there's something you must behold for yourself." I heard Shockwave say loud and clear.

"Starscream, you will accompany me. Stormwing remain here and assume command until I return. Soundwave, open a Ground Bridge." Megatron said and with that said, a green portal opened in front of Megatron. He walked through and Starscream hurried to follow him. After, Starscream had made it through, Soundwave closed the Bridge. I looked around and I sighed.

"This ought to be fun." I grumbled.

* * *

**And coincidently, the next chapter takes place during episode 10 of season 3. :) Please review and I will try to update as soon as I can. School starts next week for me on the 21 and I take my driver's test the day before so I'm pretty stressed. But I will update soon. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everybody. I finally got registered for school and I like how my schedule turned out. I am going into concert band (older band) instead of wind band (younger band) this year and since I did that, I get to go to St. Louis this year for band trip. :) Our wind band has gotten bigger so they don't get to go. But I was one of the lucky sophomores in high school to join the junior/senior band and I am very excited. Also, I test for my driver's license next week. I am so happy right now that I am going to give cookies to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed and read this story. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"So what do you want to do?" Knock Out asked.

I shrugged. Predaking was still angry, so no use talking to him. And Soundwave never talked, so he was off the list. Suddenly, an idea dawned on me and I smiled. I looked at Knock Out, then I looked at Poisonclaw, who was in the room typing on his computer database. I leaned over and I whispered something to Knock Out. He smiled and nodded.

"Let's do it." he said and he walked out of the room. I walked over to Poisonclaw.

"Hey Poisonclaw. What'cha doing?" I asked.

"Just some chart work. Why?" he asked, not taking his optics off the screen of the computer database.

"Oh just wondering. Hey, do you want to do something fun?" I asked.

"I would love to, but I really need to finish these charts." he said.

"Technically, I am in command so I command you to come with me." I said. Poisonclaw looked at me, then he sighed.

"Alright. But, it had better be quick. I don't want Lord Megatron pounding me into scrap metal." he said. I huffed.

"You won't. Besides, I _commanded_ you to come." I said. I led him out of the room and towards the med-bay. Poisonclaw was getting antsy since he had stuff to do. Finally, we had made it to the med-bay. I knocked on the door in a certain pattern. Poisonclaw gaped at me.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"It's a secret knock Knock Out and I came up with. It kind of sounds like a song once you think about it." I said and I finished up the knock. I heard the knock repeat on the other side of the door. I smirked. I looked over at Poisonclaw.

"He says that it's safe to come in." I said and the door slid open.

"Why wouldn't it be safe?" he asked. I walked into the room and I stood beside a berth. Poisonclaw walked in, but he hadn't watched where he was going. Suddenly, a bucket fell onto his helm, pouring a pink substance all over his body. Poisonclaw yelped and he lifted the bucket off of his helm. I busted out laughing.

"What is on me!?" Poisonclaw screeched.

"That is what humans call 'paint'. And I must say, pink looks very good on you." Knock Out said, coming out from behind the berth I was standing beside.

"Argh! You will pay dearly for this!" Poisonclaw shouted and he stormed out of the med-bay. Knock Out and I looked at each other and we burst out laughing.

"You're right, he does look good in pink." I said between laughs. Suddenly, we heard Megatron's booming voice come through the speaker overhead.

"Stormwing, Knock Out report to the Bridge. Now!" Megatron roared. Knock Out and I immediately stopped laughing.

"Looks like Megatron's back and he doesn't sound happy." I said, my jet winglets folding down close to my back. I guess I forgot to tell you that when I transform back into my bipedal mode, my jet wings form on my back while my car doors are on my arms although my arms look slender even with the doors on them.

* * *

"Would either of you like to explain why Poisonclaw is covered with a pink substance?" Megatron asked us when we had made it back to the control room. Poisonclaw stood beside Megatron, his arms crossed and he was seething with anger.

"Well, see...uh...Stormwing can explain." Knock Out said. Megatron looked over at me.

"Well Stormwing?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, the thing is that...oh, I've got no excuse. It was just a harmless prank." I said, shrinking back.

"A harmless prank!?" Megatron roared. I winced.

"A prank that resulted in him not being able to type! The substance has caused his fingers to stick together, thus he cannot decipher any information nor can he finish his charts! I am very disappointed in you Stormwing. I would expect better behavior from you. And Knock Out, you should know better too." Megatron growled. I dipped my helm in shame. I didn't want it to happen like this.

"Knock Out, take Stormwing for her daily lesson. When you are both done, I will inform you of your punishment." Megatron said. We nodded and we slowly walked out of the room. When we had exited, Knock Out looked over at me.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I feel like such an idiot. I shouldn't have let you in on this. I should be the one who is punished, not you too. I'm sorry." I said quietly. Knock Out was silent for a moment. Then, he spoke.

"It wasn't your fault. I agreed to do it." he said. Suddenly, I heard someone running towards us. I looked behind me to see it was Geetee. I turned around quickly and I nudged Knock Out.

"Walk faster." I said under my breath.

"Why?" he asked.

"Geetee." I said and I sped up.

"Hey guys!" she said in her sassy, baby voice. I felt my jet winglets fall down close to my back.

"What is it Geetee?" I asked, not slowing my pace.

"I heard about your prank. Didn't turn out so well, did it?" she asked mockingly.

"I can do it to you if you want. Megatron wouldn't punish me for that." I said, my tone threatening.

"Anyway, Lord Megatron has asked me to inform you that Soundwave has been captured." she said, totally unnerved by my statement. I stopped and I turned around.

"How is this possible? Soundwave has never been captured." I growled.

"Well, there's a first time for everything. And Megatron has summoned you. Your lesson will have to wait. Unless I can fill in." she said hopefully. I glared at her.

"Never mind." she said quickly. I turned around and I faced Knock Out.

"I'm sorry, but it seems I'm needed elsewhere. Can we start the lesson right after this?' I asked. Knock Out gave me a smile.

"Of course. I have stuff I need to do anyway." Knock Out said and he walked away. I watched him walk away. I never noticed before but he looked sharp in his red paint. And handsome...

"Do you like Knock Out? As in 'like' like?" Geetee asked, her voice hard.

"No!" I said quickly. Geetee raised an optic brow.

"Now if you'll excuse me, Megatron summoned me...or so you say." I growled, stalking past her.

* * *

"You summoned me master?" I asked, walking into the control room.

"Yes I did Stormwing. Soundwave has been captured by the Autobots. I assume Geetee has informed you, so you will be trying to track him since Poisonclaw is incapable of doing so." Megatron said. I chuckled weakly.

"Yes master." I said nervously. I walked over to Poisonclaw's computer database and I started looking for Soundwave. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. I already knew the location of the Autobot base. I could easily locate Soundwave. Besides, Soundwave would escape eventually so it was a win-win solution. I typed in coordinates into the computer and it had Soundwave's energy signature on it. I smirked.

"Lord Megatron I have successfully located Soundwave." I said. Megatron walked over and looked at the database.

"Excellent Stormwing. How did you locate him so fast?" he asked.

"Well...I simply entered the coordinates from where the Autobots were last seen and I traced it from there." I said quickly and trying to sound like it made sense.

"My liege, I have located the one item upon this world which possess enough raw tonnage to start the reconstruction of the Omega Lock: a Particle Collateral Synchrotron." Shockwave said suddenly.

"Excellent Shockwave." Megatron praised.

"However the Synthetic Energon formula is proving to be far more difficult than previously anticipated." Shockwave said, gesturing to his computer screen.

"Knock Out first procured this unfinished shamble from the Autobot medic, did he not?" Megatron asked.

"That is my understanding." Shockwave said.

"Then the most efficient means to amend may very well to recruit that medic. And since Stormwing has located the Autobot base, then we shall have no problem doing just that." Megatron said. I widened my optics. Was Megatron suggesting that we kidnap Ratchet?

"Stormwing, you will accompany Shockwave to retrieve the Particle Collateral Synchrotron, for I believe seeing your former mentor again may cloud your judgment." Megatron said.

"I would be honored, my liege." I said.

_This is my chance_, I thought, my fingers sharpening into talons.

* * *

I was stationed beside Shockwave, helping him with the computer database. Troopers were standing around the platform Shockwave and I were on. I had pulled up my touch screen wrist computer, helping Shockwave decipher the humans' languages. I had gotten the computer when I had joined the Decepticons. Knock Out had installed it for me. Suddenly, the ground started to shake and we heard fire outside the room we were currently in. I activated a blaster just in case. Suddenly, we heard an explosion and a Vehicon came flying through the entrance to the room from the hall outside. Then, Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack, Arcee, Bumblebee ad Razorwing came zooming into the room in automobile mode. They transformed and started to attack. I deactivated my computer and I started shooting at them, aiming mostly at Razorwing. She spotted me and she snarled.

"So you did become a Decepticon! You coward!" she screeched and she started fighting her way toward me. I jumped off the platform and I rushed at her. I deactivated my blaster and I felt my fingers sharpening into talons.

"It's cowardly when you can't admit your wrongdoings." I hissed and I punched her, sending her flying into the wall. She looked at me with wide optics.

"How did you...?" she managed to say.

"I'm not Cloudwing anymore. I am Stormwing and get ready to perish," I said, my voice dark.

"Cloudwing, stand down." I heard Ultra Magnus say. I turned around to see most of the Autobots with their blasters pointed at me. Ultra Magnus had his blaster pointed towards Shockwave.

"Target secured." Arcee said, standing on top of the Synchrotron. I growled. I wouldn't be able to do anything now that I was outnumbered. Suddenly, the roof started to groan and Predaking came crashing through. He lashed out at the Autobots with his head and tail. He snatched up Shockwave and the Synchrotron and flew out of the building. I looked at Razorwing, who was glaring at me.

"I would love to stay and finish you off, but I would rather have that satisfaction when your whole team is here witnessing it." I snarled and I leaped into the air, transformed into my aerial mode abd I flew out of the building.

* * *

**So how did you guys like it? In the next chapter, Stormwing will talk to Ratchet. I can't wait to post it up here but I am tired so enough for today. Please review and have an awesome day/night! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I typed this whole chapter while listening to Transformers Animated. My brother decided to play it on Netflix and I was tuning in and out so sorry if there is any mistakes. Thanks to Girl Supersonicboy for reviewing. :) Here is chapter 11!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Are you ready to confront our prisoner?" Megatron asked as we walked toward the med-bay. I nodded. Once I had gotten back, Megatron had informed me that we had successfully captured Ratchet.

"I can endure the Autobot scum." I said, but it hurt to say it. I didn't think of Ratchet as my enemy.

We entered the med-bay where Ratchet lay unconscious on a berth. Suddenly, his optics flew open and he looked at us. I saw the hurt and disappointment on his faceplates when he saw me. It killed me but I forced my gaze to remain cold.

"Cloudwing?" he asked.

"Hello Ratchet. Did you miss me?" I asked, my voice dark and I smirked.

"What do you want from me?" Ratchet asked, directing his question at Megatron.

"Your assistance actually, to help complete a little science project." Megatron said.

"I will never cooperate!" Ratchet snarled.

"Shockwave does not require your cooperation to siphon your knowledge, doctor." Megatron said as Shockwave approached Ratchet with a cordical psychic patch. He inserted the patch into the back of Ratchet's helm. As soon as the patch was inserted, Ratchet lost consciousness. Megatron turned to me, pleased.

"Impressive Stormwing. I did not think that you would be able to handle this. And Shockwave has informed me about your encounter with your sister. I am very impressed with your progress." Megatron praised me.

"My loyalty is with the Decepticons and _only_ the Decepticons." I replied.

Megatron left the med-bay, leaving Shockwave and I alone with the prisoner. We never said a word to each other. We just analyzed the data that came from Ratchet's head. Afterwards, nothing came up. When Shockwave removed the patch, he turned to me.

"See to it that as soon as the prisoner wakes up, escort him to the brig." Shockwave said. I nodded. Shockwave left a short moments later and I was left alone with Ratchet. I couldn't stand to hurt my mentor, not after what all he's done for me. He took me under his wing and he cared for me like my own father had and all I've ever done for him was hurt him. I closed my optics in shame. I heard Ratchet groan. I opened my optics to see Ratchet regaining consciousness. I instantly fixed my gaze back to cold. I produced a pair of laser cuffs. I deactivated the restraints and snapped on the cuffs on Ratchet as soon as the restraints deactivated. Ratchet looked at me, not with hate, but sheer disappointment.

"Why Cloudwing?" he asked as I led him out of the med-bay. I ignored him. I did not want to make it worse between us than it already was.

"Answer me." he said sternly.

"I do not answer to an Autobot scum" I growled.

Ratchet sighed and it remained silent between us. I had escorted him into the brig and as soon as I made sure he wouldn't escape, I left. I made it back to the control room to report to Megatron.

"The Autobot prisoner has been successfully escorted to the brig." I said.

"Excellent work Stormwing. You have been holding up good so far. Although, it would have made more sense to stay there at the brig because we will be going back." he said and he walked toward the exit. I growled under my breath.

_Here we go again_, I thought bitterly and I followed Megatron.

* * *

We made it back to the brig and the door slid open. We entered to see that Ratchet had his back to us. He turned around to face us.

"Are you done poking around inside my head? You didn't find what you wanted, did you? Otherwise, you wouldn't be here." Ratchet snapped at Megatron.

"What I want, apparently does not yet exist." Megatron said calmly.

"And that would be?" Ratchet asked.

"We would very much like for you to complete your work on the formula for Synthetic Energon." Megatron explained.

"And if I were capable, do you think that I would hand you the limitless supply of fuel and ammunition just so you can turn around and use it against the Autobots?" Ratchet snarled and he turned around. I growled. Ratchet had always been stubborn.

"Oh you misunderstand, dearest Ratchet. I intend to use your formula for the purpose of creation, not destruction." Megatron said. Ratchet turned around and looked at Megatron thoughtfully.

"We have fortunately discovered that your Synthen, when combined with Cyber Nucleic Acid, may in fact form the basis for an alternative cyber matter." Megatron said. I widened my optics in surprise. I had no knowledge of that.

"You are attempting to rebuild the Omega Lock!" Ratchet exclaimed

"We stand on the verge of a great moment in time and knowledge. The restoration of our very home world." Megatron said.

"Collaborating with the barbarian who essentially destroyed our planet in the first place? Who sadistically crushed Bumblebee's voice box while looking him in the eye? No thank you." Ratchet hissed.

"Then I present you with a with a choice. Complete your research or..." Megatron gestured to Soundwave, who stepped forward and presented a picture of the human children. Starscream chuckled.

"Humans. Always the weak link." he said.

"Are these humans supposed to mean anything to me?" Ratchet asked, stumbling over words.

"If not, I am certain this will, that you must certainly be aware that we know the location of your current base." Megatron said. Ratchet widened his optics in horror.

"You provided them with the coordinates to our base!?" he yelled at me. Megatron looked at me in surprise.

"You knew the location this whole time?" he asked. I shook my helm.

"I don't know what he's talking about master. I told you, he erased my memory." I protested. I was in deep scrap now. Ratchet looked at me with anger.

"I did nothing of the sort. You are a disgrace to the Autobots." he spat. I winced. Megatron glared at me.

"We will talk about this later. And doctor, except my offer and I will allow your fellow Autobots and human pets to remain unharmed." Megatron said. Ratchet glared at him.

"Think about it." Megatron said and he walked out of the room. Starscream and Soundwave followed. I went out last. I could feel Ratchet's cold gaze following me. I was glad when I finally got out of the room, but my joy was short lived. Megatron turned around and he slammed me into a wall. He had his servo around my neck and it was cutting circulation. I struggled, but he was too strong.

"You ever play me like a fool again and I will kill you. Do you understand?" he hissed. I made a wheezing sound and I nodded my helm. He released me and I fell to the ground. I was dizzy because of the lack of circulation. I coughed.

"My liege, you aren't really going to allow the Autobots to remain operational?" Starscream asked, ignoring what had just happened.

"Of course not. Assemble your armada Starscream and decimate their base once again." Megatron said and he turned to me.

"As for you, you will be by my side for the whole time Ratchet is here unless I assign you elsewhere. Is that clear?" Megatron asked, his tone threatening.

"Yes, my lord." I said and I picked myself off the ground. I was in so much scrap right now, I just made myself a metal tomb.

* * *

Megatron and I returned to the control room, awaiting Ratchet's arrival. Two Vehicons were assigned to bring him here. Megatron turned to me.

"I expect much better from you Stormwing. You have a long way to go to regain my trust." Megatron said, his voice grave.

"Understood my liege." I said quietly. I heard the door behind us open and the sound of pede steps. I turned and I saw Ratchet with the two Vehicons.

"I ensure you would fully appreciate a tour of our facilities if you get comfortable." Megatron said. The Vehicon on Ratchet's right side deactivated the laser cuffs. Ratchet rubbed his wrists, trying to get the feel of the cuffs to go away.

"How do you know I won't use these to amputate?" Ratchet growled, activating two knives. Megatron turned to face the Autobot medic, not bothered that he had just been threatened.

"And pass up the chance to see our molecular masking field?" Megatron asked, gesturing to the computer database.

"Your cloaking device." Ratchet said quietly, deactivating his weapons. He looked at the database in astonishment.

"Hmph. Shielding is showing. High tech or long." Ratchet said, unimpressed.

"Then perhaps you'll be more impressed by our Energon Transfusion Capacitor." Megatron said, pulling up images and information regarding the Capacitor.

"It allows us to maximize our consumption a thousand fold." Megatron added.

"Decepticon engineering never fails to impress." Ratchet stated.

"Doctor, we may be mortal enemies, but Autobots and Decepticons do share one common goal. You would like to see our devastated home world restored to its former brilliance as would I." Megatron pointed out, pulling up an image of Cybertron. Ratchet thought for a moment.

"Megatron, you would just try to conquer Cybertron all over again and enslave anyone who refuses to pledge allegiance to you." Ratchet said.

"Of course I would and your comrades would attempt to stop me as ever. But at least we would once again possess a planet worth fighting over!" Megatron exclaimed, walking over to another database.

"Perhaps. But you wouldn't stop there, would you? Earth would be next, if not first. What assurance do I have that you would leave human kind be? And that you wouldn't instantly terminate me once you get what you need?" Ratchet asked. Megatron turned to face Ratchet.

"None whatsoever. After all, we both know that as a Decepticon, any assurances I might offer would be worthless." Megatron replied. Ratchet glared at him.

"But that does not change the fact that you may be Cybertron's only hope of ever seeing light again." Megatron stated and he started walking towards the exit. Ratchet stared at the image of Cybertron and reluctantly followed Megatron. I brought up the rear.

_We aren't getting anywhere_, I thought hopelessly.

* * *

We walked into another room where Shockwave did most of his research. Megatron stood by a strange looking machine.

"While your forces have put a dent in our resources, Shockwave has been invaluable in aiding our laboratory. Should you choose to accept the task, you will have unrestricted access to our equipment." Megatron said, gesturing to the machine.

"Is that a Quantum Prior-Reducer? Only two were ever made!" Ratchet exclaimed, walking over to the Reducer and carefully picking it up.

"Three actually. You are holding the original proto-type." Megatron said. Ratchet examined it carefully and thoroughly.

'The highlight of our tour is yet to come." I said, gesturing that we move on.

Ratchet reluctantly set down the Reducer and I walked out of the room.

_The next stop should convince you Ratchet_, I thought.

* * *

We had made our way to the lower levels of the ship. We were walking through the halls on our way to the last stop of the tour.

"Even if you managed to reconstruct the Omega Lock, it is a mystic force. Now I've come to my senses, the notion of scientifically replicating its capability is pure folly! Madness even!" Ratchet said behind us.

We had stopped at a huge door. Megatron entered a code and the door opened. Megatron stepped aside to allow Ratchet to enter the room. I followed. The room was huge and it had a huge door that could open on the floor.

"But how will ever know for certain, doctor if we don't even try?" Megatron asked and he pushed the servo scanner beside the door we had just entered from. The floor opened up, allowing us to see the outside of the ship.

"And how can we not try when the means finally lie within our reach?" Megatron continued, coming to stand beside Ratchet while I took up the other side. Ratchet gasped. What we saw was the frame of a newly built Omega Lock.

"By the All Spark! You've actually done it!" Ratchet gasped.

"Decepticon engineering. It will not take long for this Omega Lock Strives to become fully operational. All that is still needed to restore our home is the cyber matter to launch through it." Megatron said gently.

"Which requires a stabilized formula for the production of Synthetic Energon" Ratchet realized.

"I have every confidence in you doctor." Megatron said. Ratchet looked at Megatron, then me, then the Omega Lock. He closed his optics. I held my breath. Then his optics flew open.

"I'll do it." Ratchet said and he looked at Megatron.

"But you already knew that, didn't you?" Ratchet asked darkly. Megatron smiled and I smirked. We would be going home soon, where Decepticons would rule.

* * *

**Ooh, Stormwing is in deep scrap now. :0 So how did you like it? Please review and I am sorry that Knock Out wasn't in this chapter. :( But he will be in the next. We will see romance in the next chapter. 3 Until then, SnowsLeopard out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, this chapter gets really fluffy towards the end so I hope you enjoy. :) First major Knock OutxStormwing romance here and probably the only one in the story. Here's chapter 12!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

I returned to the med-bay after Ratchet agreed to complete the formula. But when I got there, I did not expect to see the sight I saw. The med-bay had been tidied up and the lights had been dimmed. A human song played on the computer database. I looked around until I saw Knock Out leaning against a medical berth.

"What is all this?" I asked, my spark fluttering.

"This is a break from lessons. I believe you have learned all that is needed to learn to be a medic." Knock Out replied.

Knock Out's finish had been buffed to perfection. It gleamed and what little light there was in the room bounced off of him, making the room seem brighter. The song on the database switched and on came a slow song.

"Would you care to dance, _bella_?" he asked, doing a sort of bow.

"I would be honored." I replied, smiling.

He approached me and he slid his arm around my waist. He took my servo with his and I put my other servo on his shoulder plate. He was extremely graceful as he twirled me around the room. I couldn't say the same for me. I had been so nervous that I stumbled a few times, but Knock Out helped me. The song was a country song and I listened to the chorus.

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_Don't you wanna hold each other tight?_

_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_We can make forever feel this way._

_Don't you wanna stay?_

I glanced at Knock Out because I was looking at the floor the whole time. I saw him smiling at me and I ducked down again, feeling my faceplates grow hot. Knock Out chuckled, seeing that I was embarrassed.

"I didn't know you liked human music." I said, trying to make casual conversation.

"Some of it's not too bad, but I picked this one out for you since I know you like it." Knock Out said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I've heard you singing while you work." he said simply. I felt my faceplates grow even hotter. I had grown addicted to human music and whenever I thought no one was around, I would randomly start singing a song I discovered recently, but my favorite one was the song currently playing. The song ended and Knock Out dipped me low to the ground to end the dance. I gazed up at him. He was so handsome, so perfect. Knock Out started to lean toward me, his face getting closer to mine. Closer, closer... Suddenly, the med-bay door swung open and Geetee walked in.

"Hey Knock Out, I was wondering if..." Geetee started to say, but she stopped when she saw us. Knock Out pulled me to my pedes, so I was standing upward again and we looked at Geetee, not touching each other. A look of anger crossed her faceplates.

"What is going on in here?" she snapped.

I was unable to say anything. I knew that she liked Knock Out, but if she knew, that was like the end of the world. But I was hoping that Knock Out would tell her that he liked...no, _loved_ me. But what he said was the complete opposite.

"Nothing Geetee. I was teaching Stormwing a battle technique, that's all." Knock Out said quickly.

Now, it was my turn to feel angry. Why didn't Knock Out want Geetee to know what happened? Was it all just a set-up? I was too angry and hurt to think it through. I stormed out of the med-bay.

"Soundwave, please open up a Ground Bridge." I said through my com link, fighting to keep my voice steady.

"Where are you going?" Soundwave activated a recording of Knock Out, which didn't make me feel any better.

"I don't know and I don't care. Please Soundwave, I don't want to explain right now." I pleaded with the TIC. A Ground Bridge opened up in front of me in response.

"Thanks Soundwave." I said and I walked through the portal.

_I'm tired of being treated like nobody_, I thought.

* * *

The Ground Bridge coordinates sent me to a place with a coastal road, overlooking the ocean and the sun was just about to set. I transformed and I took off down the road. I still couldn't believe what Knock Out had did. Was there any bot out there that wasn't selfish? The evening sun gleamed down on me. The warmth was very relaxing and the sound of the ocean was calming. I did feel something strong for Knock Out, but I had never imagined he would do something like this. Suddenly, I felt something snap, just like it did with Razorwing. Then, I heard a voice.

_Oh dear Stormwing, it seems you have been treated like scrap yet again_, it said. The voice sounded like a combination of Arcee's and Airachnid's voices.

"Who said that?" I asked aloud.

_Why your conscience dear. I am that little voice inside your head that tells you right and wrong?_, she explained n a sing-song voice.

"Really? Just to let you know, Decepticons don't have a crazy little voice inside their heads, telling them what and what not to do. Now if you'll excuse me, leave me alone." I snapped.

_But I am here to help you. I am not here to tell you what choices you should or shouldn't make. I am here to make you feel better. If you haven't noticed, we are very similar, you and I_, the voice purred.

"How so?" I snarled.

_We both have been treated like scrap. You see, I come from another world where I too was unappreciated. But when I discovered you, I realized I was not the only one who felt this way. You and I are going to be very good friends_, she said.

"I don't need friends. I am perfectly fine without anybody." I said and I turned my attention back to driving. I didn't want to crash although I was pretty sure I was going insane. I heard my com link start to buzz and I switched it on.

"Stormwing, where are you?" I heard Knock Out's voice say.

"Why do you want to know?" I snapped.

"Stormwing, I am sorry about what I said. I didn't want Geetee to go and tattle to Lord Megatron. You know that he disapproves of romances and plus, we're in deep scrap as it is right now." Knock Out said.

"Likely excuse Knock Out. I'm not stupid and I'm not a toy you can play with." I said, my voice dark.

"I'm not saying you are and I am truly sorry. Just come back to the ship so we can work this out." Knock Out pleaded.

"I'll come back when I want to come back." I snapped and I shut off the com link.

The sun had gotten lower in the sky until I could see the first star. I drove a little while longer until I could see bright lights ahead of me. I screeched to a stop on top of a hill. I could see the bright lights were a huge city. I really didn't want to go there, so I commed Soundwave.

"Soundwave, please send a Ground Bridge to my coordinates." I said. A Ground Bridge opened up in front of me. I revved my engine and I drove through the swirling vortex.

* * *

When I arrived on the other side, I was in the med-bay. I transformed and I looked around in confusion. I saw Knock Out by a database, staring at me with apologetic optics. I glared at him.

"Did you get Soundwave to open the Ground Bridge to this precise location?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes I did with a whole lot of complaining too." Knock Out replied.

"Remind me to have a little 'talk' with Soundwave." I snapped.

"The point is, I'm sorry Stormwing. I never wanted to hurt you." he said, approaching me. I stopped him by putting a servo on his chest to keep him from coming any further. I pulled back and I looked at the ground. It was silent between us, until I broke it.

"Why didn't you tell Geetee the truth? You could have easily done so and we would've dealt with her about it." I said, still looking at the ground. I heard him sigh.

"You know she still would've told." Knock Out said and he cautiously took a step toward me. Seeing that I wasn't stopping him, he took another step forward until he was standing right in front of me, so close that if I had to look up, I would have to back up so I wouldn't bump my helm into his chest.

"I am truly sorry Stormwing." he murmured. I lifted my helm to look at him, surprisingly able to not bump into him. I sighed.

"How do I know that?" I asked. He started to move his face closer to mine, just like before.

"When I do this." Knock Out replied, his voice a whisper.

His lips met mine and there were no interruptions this time. My optics closed and I kept my arms rigid at my side, but I did kiss back. His servos gripped my waist and we started moving back. I felt something bump into my legs and I stumbled back, pulling Knock Out with me. We were laying on a medical berth, but he continued to kiss me. This time though, I encouraged the kiss. I held the back of Knock Out's helm, so he wouldn't stop. I didn't want him to stop. At first, his kisses were gentle. Then, after a few nano-minutes, his kissed became much harder and suggested other things. I took my servo off of his helm and gently pushed him back. He looked dazed and confused, his optics asking why I had stopped him.

"Not tonight. I'm not ready." I said quietly.

He nodded and he got off of me. He looked dizzy, but happy. I got up from the berth and I found I was light-headed. Not I had had other romantic encounters back on Cybertron, but Knock Out was the first to make me feel this way. I gripped the side of the berth to keep my balance. I saw Knock Out look at me out of the corner of my optic.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I hadn't realized that I had shed a few tears. Tears of joy. I chuckled weakly and I quickly brushed the tears off my faceplates.

"I'm happy. I've never felt like this before." I said, looking at Knock Out. He smiled and I smiled back.

I had wanted him, I had wanted him so bad but I felt committed to my duty of the Decepticons. I was to lead the Decepticons someday, for crying out loud. The last thing I wanted right now was distractions. Maybe after the war... Suddenly, the med-bay door slid open and there stood Megatron with Ratchet right behind him. What if he had come in a few seconds earlier?

"Knock Out, Stormwing, this may be the chance to redeem yourselves for Poisonclaw. I will have you two watch the prisoner while he works on the Synthen formula." Megatron said and the Vehicons, that had been standing on each side of Ratchet, shoved him into the med-bay.

"Baby-sitting duty. Got it." I said.

* * *

**Ok at first I was going to have Knock Out speak German but that might have been a little cliché so instead I had him speak Italian. Besides Italian is one of my favorite languages and I like spaghetti. :) Please review and have an awesome night/day! **


	13. Chapter 13

**I can't believe that this story is almost over with. I have enjoyed writing this one and I have loved all the support this story has gotten. Thank you so much everybody! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

It didn't take long for Ratchet to start working on stabilizing the formula. Shockwave had come a short time later to help Ratchet. Knock Out and I helped too, although Knock Out wasn't entirely pleased with the whole thing.

"Fetch me the Quantum Cyber Measure." Ratchet said to Knock Out. Knock Out "harrumphed".

"Do I look like hired help to you, Autobot?" he snapped, glaring at the Autobot medic. I stood beside Knock Out and I gave the red mech a hard glare.

"Knock Out, attend to our guest's needs." Shockwave said, coming back from an errand he had to run.

"As you command." Knock Out said, slumping his shoulders and dragging his pedes while he walked over to a work table to fetch the device. I followed him while Shockwave was showing Ratchet a sample of the cyber matter.

"You need to stop your sulking." I hissed to Knock Out as he looked for the Measure. Knock Out shot a glare at me.

"I'm not sulking. I just don't like how I'm being treated. You'd think a bot of my class would be treated better." he said. He had found the Cyber Measure. I sighed in frustration.

"I mean it Knock Out. We're about to go home, yet you trudge around thinking that the whole world should revolve around you. Try to cooperate." I said as we walked back towards the two scientists.

We had crossed the entire room to the two mechs, who looked like two friends exchanging gossip. Who knew that an Autobot and a Decepticon could get along. We had just caught the end of their conversation.

"...when combined with the Synthetic Energon." Shockwave finished. Knock Out decided to add to it.

"And to think if we hadn't let you destroy those specimens, none of this would have been possible." he said, handing Ratchet the Producer.

"Let?" Ratchet asked suspiciously. I stomped on Knock Out's pede. He winced.

"What he meant to say was, those specimens aren't going to prepare themselves. Right Knock Out?" I said cheerily, but I had forced it.

"Yes, that's exactly what I meant. Thank you for correcting me Stormwing." Knock Out said through gritted teeth.

I smirked, knowing that I had gotten my point across to the red mech: KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! I activated my wrist computer and I walked over to an open computer database.

"Shall we get back to work doctor?" I heard Shockwave say.

"Certainly." came the reply from Ratchet.

Knock Out came over to my database. Even though we had agreed to keep our current relationship a secret (we discussed it when Ratchet wasn't listening), Knock Out liked to push his limits. I felt his arm start to snake around my waist. I moved over a little so I was out of his reach, but I couldn't hide my smile. I heard him chuckle softly beside me.

"You know you want me to." he whispered.

"I know you do, but when there are no bots here, then I'm ok with it." I whispered back.

"So I see you have made a good life here." Ratchet said to me, his voice hard and filled with hate.

"Yes I have, unlike the Autobot base I used to call home." I hissed.

"You had a good life there. Friends, a good place to call home and a loving sister." he shot back.

I immediately stopped what I was doing, like someone had pressed pause. It was dead silent. I started shaking with anger. Knock Out saw I was about to blow, so he intervened.

"I think it would be best if you would keep your mouth shut Autobot and focus on your project." Knock Out snapped. Ratchet shot him a glare, but did as he was told.

"Are you ok?" Knock Out whispered to me.

"No, I most certainly am not ok!" I hissed, trying hard not give in to the anger inside me.

_Stormwing, just let go your defense and let your anger out. It's not healthy to bottle up your feelings_, I heard a voice say. Oh great, the voice was back. I held back my anger. I didn't want to go crazy, but I was pretty sure I already was. Pretty soon, I had calmed down to the point where I could start working again. Everyone was deep into their work. But one certain mech wasn't happy at all.

"Knock Out, I require a fresh CNA sample." Shockwave said from his work table in the center of the room. Knock Out growled, but he obeyed Shockwave's request.

"Knock Out bring this, Knock Out get that." Knock Out said and he growled again as he went to the CNA storage unit.

"Knock Out, knock it off." I warned the red mech.

He shot me a glare, then he proceeded to the storage unit. I turned my attention back to the database. A particular equation was nagging me. I had always hated Cybertronian math. Whoever invented this gruesome subject should have to go through a life time of torture. I finally figured out what _y_ was when Knock Out returned. Surprisingly, he was in a much better mood than when he left.

"I finally feel appreciated!" he said happily.

"Why? Did Shockwave upgrade your position from errand boy to junior lad assistant?" I asked, then I snickered. Knock Out glared at me.

"No, I got a thank you from the Autobot. He's not so bad after all." he replied. I gaped at him.

"Are you thinking about joining their side?" I asked, bewildered.

"No! Of course not. I'm just saying..." Knock Out started, but I held up a finger to quiet him.

"And I'm just saying too. Just remember that." I said and I started working again. Knock Out sighed in frustration and he started working too. After a while, he went to stock up on CNA bottles when he got bored of typing up more equations. Suddenly, Megatron's voice came booming through the speaker in the room.

"Shockwave, the construction of the Omega Lock is entering the final stage. Your guidance is required." Megatron said.

"Understood my liege." Shockwave said and he started walking towards the exit. Before he left, he turned to Knock Out and I.

"Knock Out, Stormwing, watch our guest in my absence." Shockwave said and he walked out of the room.

"Wow, thanks for that big vote of confidence." Knock Out grumbled and he went back to the CNA bottles.

I rolled my optics and I went back to working on the formula. Suddenly, an explosion was heard. I looked up from the database to see that the Quantum Prior-Reducer was on fire.

"For the love of...What is happening!?" Knock Out cried, whirling around to see what was going on.

"The...formula's instability! It must have caused a chain reaction!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Guards! Help me extinguish this inferno before it scorches the project...and my finish!" Knock Out said through his com link.

The smoke from the fire was so thick that the only light source came from the fire. I could hardly see anything two inches in front of me. I moved away from the database, putting my arms in front of me. I heard the door hiss open and the sound of pedes running.

"Knock Out, turn on your headlights!" I yelled over the roar of the fire.

I saw two bright lights suddenly shine in front of me. I made my way over to them, to be met by two arms wrapping around me.

"Some help you are." I said teasingly as I gestured to the fire.

"I helped you find your way to me didn't I?" Knock Out pointed out.

I rolled my optics. I looked over in the direction of the fire. I saw no orange glow and the smoke was clearing. I saw the Vehicons still sprinkling water on the machine. I looked around the room some more and I realized something or rather, some_one_, was missing.

"Where's Ratchet?" I asked. Knock Out looked around.

"Scrap." he said finally and he commed Megatron.

"Lord Megatron, there's been er, a situation, more like an accident really..." Knock Out started to ramble.

"Spit. It. Out!" Megatron roared over Knock Out's com link.

"The prisoner has escaped!" Knock Out blurted out.

I heard Megatron growl over Knock Out's com link. Knock Out switched it off and he looked at me.

"I think our liege is angry." he said. I rolled my optics.

"You think?" I asked sarcastically.

* * *

Tsk, tsk, tsk. Nice try. I'll just put this back where it belongs." Knock Out smirked at Ratchet, then he walked over to the CNA storage unit. Megatron and Shockwave had returned to the lab, along with two Vehicons and Ratchet in a pair of laser cuffs. Megatron had told us about re-capturing Ratchet along with a big lecture to Knock Out and I, especially me.

"I am starting to question your usefulness to the Decepticons Stormwing." he growled.

"I am sorry master about the recent failures, but I assure you, I will not let you down again." I said, bowing my helm in shame.

"We shall see." Megatron said, turning to Shockwave.

"Shockwave, does the analysis prove correct?" Megatron asked.

"Indeed my liege. Further analysis has proved successful. The formula is complete." Shockwave replied, taking out a sample of the Synthen Formula from the Reducer. Geetee had come to join the party but she was mostly there to torment me and to flirt with Knock Out. And, it was getting on my nerves.

"Pwease Knock Out? Just one little kiss?" Geetee asked in her annoying baby voice.

"I'm taken Geetee. Sorry to disappoint you." Knock Out hissed, not sounding sorry at all and he came to stand next to me.

"How long for the production of the Synthen to take place?" Megatron asked Shockwave.

"With the aid of hyper-accelerated technology, not long." Shockwave replied. Megatron looked over to Ratchet.

"Now, I'm afraid that you won't live long enough to see the results of your labor. But I made a promise to someone, a promise that I intend to keep." Megatron said as he led the Vehicons with Ratchet and Shockwave out of the lad. Now, only Geetee, Knock Out and I remained in the lab. Geetee turned to Knock Out, returning to their earlier conversation.

"What do you mean 'you're taken'?" Geetee asked. Knock Out sighed in frustration.

"I mean, I'm not available. I have someone special Geetee." he said.

"And who could possible be this special someone? I am probably better way better than her." Geetee snapped.

"Actually, she's way better than a sassy, arrogant femme like you." Knock Out snapped. Ouch, that had to have hurt. Geetee widened her optics in disbelief.

"You think of me that way?" she asked quietly. Her hurt look quickly changed to a look of anger.

"Fine! I didn't like you that much anyway!" she snapped. She turned and started toward the exit. But before she did, she turned back to look at Knock Out, then she raced back over to him and she kissed him. That was it. I flew at her and I tackled her to the ground. I activated a wrist blade and I held it a few inches away from her neck. She whimpered.

"What the heck Stormwing! What has gotten into you!?" she yelped.

"I don't appreciate you flirting with Knock Out and I especially don't appreciate what you just did." I hissed. She looked at me in confusion.

"Why? It's not like you're Knock Out's girlfriend." she said. I narrowed my optics. Suddenly, she got this look of realization.

"Wait a nano-second! You're Knock Out's girlfriend!?" she exclaimed.

I got off of her and she scrambled to her pedes. She glared at me.

"You are such a spoiled brat! You get anything you want and you don't even have to work for it! Just wait until I tell Lord Megatron! You know he has a rule for this!" she snarled and she started walking towards the exit again. I looked over at Knock Out, who had a blank stare.

"I'm sorry I did that." I said quietly. He snapped out of his daze and he looked at me.

"You don't have to apologize Stormwing. I shouldn't have said anything." Knock Out said. I looked over at Knock Out, then Geetee. Suddenly I blacked out.

* * *

**Ok I was going to have this episode written into one chapter but I got lazy. :) Review and I'll try to finish this story before the 21 of August. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everybody! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was so stressed because I had to take my driver's test today and I was really nervous. But I got my license! Yay! And to answer your question Verbophobic, I am making a sequel. :) It wouldn't feel right to not right a story that takes place during the new Transformers Prime movie whenever it decides to come out. Any who, here is the next chapter and I will try to publish the last chapter today. I can't believe this story is almost over! I decided to start this chapter from K.O.'s point of view so enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_(Knock Out's P.O.V.)_

As Stormwing looked at Geetee, I saw something change. Her optics went from her ruby-red to a Dark Energon purple. I reached out a servo and touched her shoulder plating.

"Stormwing?" I asked cautiously.

She didn't seem to hear me. Instead, she flew at Geetee and threw her away from the door. Geetee landed on the other side of the room. She scrambled to her pedes and she glared at Stormwing.

"So you want to protect your little secret? Well, it won't be a secret for very long." she snarled and she activated two daggers.

Now, I know Geetee had been in a couple of battles since she arrived on Earth. But, I knew she wasn't experienced enough to take on a former Autobot warrior. Geetee charged at Stormwing. I would have stepped in between, but I wasn't about to let my paint job get ruined because of a femme fight. Stormwing remained where she was until Geetee was a few feet away. She sidestepped Geetee, who had been ready to land a blow. Geetee skidded to a stop and she whirled around. She growled in frustration and transformed into her vehicle mode, a bullet bike just like Arcee's alt mode. She transformed back into her bipedal mode and flew at Stormwing. Stormwing kicked Geetee with such force that it sent the royal blue femme flying across the room and she crashed into a wall. She must have hit it hard because her optics closed, rendering her unconscious. I looked at Stormwing with wide optics. She had never let her anger out like that before. Suddenly, her optics changed back to their original ruby-red color. She looked around the room, confused.

"What happened?" she asked.

* * *

_(Stormwing's P.O.V.)_

"What happened?" I asked.

I looked around the room. The last thing I remembered was standing beside Knock Out, now I was halfway across the room. I saw Geetee passed out on the other side of the room. I looked over at Knock Out, who was looking at me in disbelief.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"You mean, you don't remember?" Knock Out asked.

I shook my helm. I don't even know why Geetee was passed out.

"You...attacked Geetee." Knock Out said carefully.

I looked at Knock Out in disbelief. I mean, I know I tackled her to the ground, but I didn't hurt her. Plus, I would have kept my cool and try to reason with Geetee before engaging her in any kind of violence.

"I didn't attack her." I protested.

"Yes you did." Knock Out said. I shook my helm in disbelief.

"Then why can't I...?" I was about to say remember, but Megatron's voice came through the speaker overhead.

"Stormwing, Knock Out, report to the Bridge. And leave Geetee where she is. She should wake up soon." Megatron said.

How did...? Soundwave. I sighed and I walked over to the exit.

_How did I attack Geetee while I was blacked out?_, I asked myself

* * *

"Ah Stormwing, Knock Out. So glad you two could witness the making of a new and improved Earth." Starscream said when we had made it to the Bridge.

We came to stand beside the SIC. The Omega Lock was nearly complete and Soundwave was making last minute calculations. Megatron was giving orders.

"Soundwave, move the ship into position. I want to be ready." Megatron said to the TIC. Soundwave obeyed, typing into the database the exact coordinates. Starscream smirked.

"Finally. Good riddance to a wretched race." Starscream said.

"Although I must say they manufacture some fine-looking automobiles." Knock Out added. Starscream and I gaped at him. We looked at each other and we shrugged. Knock Out will be Knock Out. We turned our attention back to the scene going on. Just then, a Vehicon's voice came through the speaker overhead.

"Lord Megatron, Predaking is on a rampage and is currently moving towards...ah!" the Vehicon's com link went to static. I looked over at Megatron, who was silent for a moment.

"Soundwave, remain here while Knock Out, Stormwing, Starscream and I take care of this problem." he said finally and he turned and walked towards the exit. He walked past us and we followed. We exited the control room and we walked through the halls in silence. Finally, Starscream broke the tense atmosphere.

"Master, how will you handle the beast?" he asked.

"We'll see how His Majesty handles the strongest weapon in our vault: the Dark Star Saber." Megatron said.

We walked past an open corridor. Suddenly, we heard a crashing and screeching sound. We turned our attention to the where the noise had come from and we saw a Vehicon trooper lying there, unmoving. We looked up to see Predaking throw two more Vehicons into the walls on either side.

"Megatron!" he roared.

"I'll just go fetch that...little something we talked about." Knock Out said quickly and he ran in the direction we had just come.

"Is it true, that you ordered the annihilation of my army?" Predaking growled.

"Indeed. And my only mistake was not seeing the extermination through." Megatron said calmly and he activated his gladiatorial saber. Predaking unsheathed his claws and he charged at Megatron. Megatron got into a defensive stance . Before Predaking could slash out at our leader, Megatron sidestepped his attack and slashed at him with his saber. Predaking didn't seem affected because he whirled around and hit Megatron. The blow was so strong that it sent Megatron flying down the hall. Megatron got up, but he wasn't quick enough to see the Predacon charging at him. Predaking started hitting Megatron, hard enough that Megatron couldn't react fast enough to land a blow of his own. Finally, Megatron recovered fast enough to stop another blow from the beast. They locked servos and they roared at each other. Predaking started to push Megatron back. Starscream lifted his arm and shot a missile at the beast. It hit Predaking in the back, stunning him long enough for Megatron to flip onto his back and used his pedes to throw the Predacon into a room behind him. The beast crashed into the door of one of the air locks.

"Yes, that's the spirit. I wasn't a champion of the Pits of Kaon only for my savage might, but also my cunning!" he growled. I looked over at Starscream, who was watching with interest.

"Nice shot." I said.

"Thank you." he said and he started walking towards the room. I followed. Suddenly, we saw the air lock open. Predaking held onto the sides of the door, trying desperately to not lose his grip. Megatron walked over to the beast, his blaster powering up.

"You should have heeded my advice and faced me as a beast!" he roared and he lifted his blaster and shot Predaking. Predaking lost his grip and went flying out of the ship. Megatron gripped the sides of the door and looked out of the ship, searching for any signs of the beast. Starscream and I quickened our pace. We rushed into the room and Starscream pushed a button on the control panel beside the door we had just came through. The air lock shut.

"Bravo my liege. It isn't everyday that one witnesses the extinction of a species all over again." Starscream said and he smirked.

"One ultimate weapon, coming right up." a voice said behind us. We turned to see Knock Out walking in, carrying the Dark Star Saber. He looked around in confusion.

"Where's tall, dark and scaly?" he asked.

Suddenly, a Vehicon's voice came through the speaker ahead.

"Lord Megatron, the warship is under attack...by the Autobots." the Vehicon said.

"But the warship is cloaked. How is this possible?" Starscream asked in confusion. Suddenly, I realized how this could have happened.

"Ratchet." I hissed.

"The medic lives! Mobilize whatever remains of our forces. The Omega Lock must be protected at all costs." Megatron ordered, taking the Dark Star Saber from Knock Out.

"If Optimus Prime wishes to stage a battle, than this will be our last stand." Megatron growled, holding up the Saber. It started to glow. I unsheathed my talons.

"Long live Megatron." I said darkly.

* * *

**Like I said, I will try to post the last chapter or chapters today. I don't know if I should do an epilogue or what but I'll think about it while I'm at work. Please review? :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Last chapter! Thank to everyone who review and followed/favorited this story and to the people who just read it! There will be a sequel! :)**

* * *

Chapter 15

Megatron walked away from us and Starscream followed, eager to assemble his armada. I looked over at Knock Out. His Energon prod was no longer with him, so he needed a weapon.

"What are you going to use for a weapon Knock Out?" I asked the red mech.

He turned to me and he sighed. He took my servo in his and looked me straight in the optics.

"Stormwing, ever since I met you on Cybertron, I have always wondered if I would ever see you again. And now that I have you, I don't want to lose you to some silly war. Come with me." Knock Out said, pleading me with his optics.

I looked at him in surprise. Was he asking me to run away with him? I looked at our touching servos. Part of me wanted to scream yes, but another part told me I should stay. I sighed, knowing what the right thing to do was. I pulled my servo away. Knock Out looked at me in surprise.

"I can't leave et Knock Out. I still have something I need to do." I said gently and I leaned forward and kissed him. He returned it, but I could tell he wasn't happy about my decision to stay. I pulled away and I looked up at him.

"You'll wait for me though right? After I take care of Razorwing, I will go with you. I promise." I said.

He looked at me with concern and worry in his optics, but he nodded. I turned away from him and I was about to start walking away when I felt his servo grab mine again. I looked back at the red mech.

"Promise me you'll come back to me in one piece." he said. I gave him a small smile.

"I promise." I said and I took my servo away and I started walking again. But as soon as I had made it to the first four way corridor, which wasn't that far away from Knock Out, a voice crept into my thoughts.

_So I hear that today will be the final battle_, she said.

"Yes it is and today, I will get my revenge on Razorwing." I said through gritted teeth.

_I'm afraid you won't be able to do that_, she said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

_Did you ever wonder how that waste of scrap metal Geetee ended up knocked out on the other side of the lab and your dearly beloved mech told you that you did it, but you were blacked out at the time?_, she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

_I mean, how did you attack Geetee while you were unconscious?_, she asked.

"I don't know. I was blacked out at the time, if you hadn't noticed." I growled.

_Think really hard dear Cloudwing. How did you do it?_, she asked, her voice annoyed.

"I don't know. The only possible explanation was somebody...invaded my mind." I said slowly, figuring out how I did attack Geetee.

"What did you do?" I hissed at the voice.

_I did not do anything, except discover I can take over your mind and body at will. And now that I know of my power, I see no reason to stay in this cursed place. Alas, you won't be able to do anything about it, but I will do one thing to thank you. I will personally terminate Razorwing for you. So long Cloudwing, now enters the real Stormwing!_, the voice screeched and I blacked out.

* * *

Knock Out wasn't sure why, but suddenly Stormwing stopped dead in her tracks. He cautiously walked toward the femme, careful he didn't startle her. He reached out a servo and he gently touched her shoulder.

"Stormwing are you ok?" he asked. She turned around to face him, but her optics had once again turned Dark Energon purple. She smirked.

"Why of course Knock Out. Why wouldn't I be ok?" she asked, but her voice wasn't the soft voice that Knock Out knew and loved. He withdrew his servo, surprised.

"Stormwing, what happened to your voice?" Knock Out asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" Stormwing asked.

"I mean, why does your voice sound like Airachnid's and Arcee's voices combined?" he asked, starting to back away from the femme. Whoever this was, it was definitely not Stormwing.

"Oh this is my real voice. You must be talking about Cloudwing." Stormwing said. She smirked and she activated a wrist blade. Knock Out continued to back away.

"Pity that Cloudwing couldn't tell you good-bye before I terminate you." she hissed and she started to approach Knock Out. He widened his optics in horror. Suddenly, Stormwing's com link started to beep.

"Stormwing, we need you at the Omega Lock. The Autobots are almost to it." Megatron's voice boomed.

"Understood my liege." Stormwing said, making her voice sound like Cloudwing's. She turned away from Knock Out.

"If I were you, I would flee the ship." she growled and she ran down the hall on her way to the Omega Lock. Knock Out breathed a sigh of relief and he glared at the femme running away from him.

"I promised Stormwing that I would wait for her and that's what I'm going to do. But, I will pack some things, just in case." he said and he started walking in the direction of the med-bay.

* * *

Stormwing had made it to the Omega Lock to see the Decepticons and the Autobots locked in battle. Her gaze landed on Megatron and Optimus Prime. She smirked.

_If I terminate Megatron, I will become the leader of the Decepticons_, she thought. She activated her blaster and pointed it at Megatron. She was about to shoot when she heard a voice scream at her.

"Cloudwing!" it said.

Stormwing turned her attention to Razorwing, Cloudwing's sister. Megatron could wait. She saw Smokescreen run up beside Razorwing.

"Cloudwing! What are you doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like? She was trying to kill Optimus! Go over there and help Arcee. I don't need my partner getting killed because of this." Razorwing said.

"I see you have a partner." Stormwing hissed. She lifted her blaster and she shot it at Smokescreen. The plasma beam knocked him down, making him lose consciousness. Razorwing looked in horror at what had just happened. Stormwing smirked. They started to circle each other, stalking each other like lions. Once Stormwing was closer, she pointed her blaster at Smokescreen. She powered up her blaster to its highest power.

"An eye for an eye Razorwing. We wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't killed Flamestrike." she jeered.

"No Cloudwing. Please don't!" Razorwing begged. Stormwing started to laugh.

"It's Stormwing." she said darkly. Suddenly, something rammed into her, causing her to be thrown a short distance. Stormwing landed on the floor, stunned. As soon as she recovered, she sat up and shook her helm, trying to clear the fogginess. She looked up and she couldn't believe what her optics saw.

"No, it's not possible." she whispered. The bot in front of her couldn't be here. He wasn't alive. The mech in front of her was orange with flames running down the door wings.

"Flamestrike." Stormwing hissed. Flamestrike looked over at Razorwing.

"Make sure Smokescreen is alright." he said. Razorwing scurried over to Smokescreen, who was starting to wake up. Flamestrike turned to face the midnight-black femme.

"Give it up Stormwing. Let Cloudwing come back." he said. Stormwing stood up and she activated her wrist blades.

"That's not going to happen." she hissed and she charged at Flamestrike.

Flamestrike met her attack and they locked servos. Even though Flamestrike was stronger, Stormwing was more agile. She kicked Flamestrike's legs, causing him to ungrasp his servos from hers, trying not to think about the pain. He fell to the ground. Stormwing kicked Flamestrike again, sending him sliding across the floor and almost falling down the hole into the Omega Lock. Stormwing walked over to the orange mech and pinned him down with her pede. She kneeled down, her wrist blade a few inches from his neck.

"Good-bye Flamestrike. Cloudwing is too weak to save you from this tragic fate." she growled.

Suddenly, a whirr was heard. Everyone looked to where the noise had come. Bumblebee had jumped across the Omega Lock, holding the Star Saber. Suddenly, Megatron lifted his blaster and shot at the scout. Optimus tried to direct the shots elsewhere, but it was too late. One shot...two...all three hit Bumblebee. Suddenly, Stormwing's optics changed from Dark Energon purple to red again. Then it switched back. Flamestrike gently pushed off Stormwing. Nobody else saw this happening; they were too busy fighting and watching the scout. Stormwing fell to the ground and a bright light surrounded her...

* * *

I woke up from my blackout. I had seen Bumblebee get shot, saw as his optics lost their glow. And I saw Flamestrike hovering over me.

"Cloudwing, are you alright?" he asked. I shook my helm and I jumped down where the two mechs were fighting. I landed on the farthest side of the Omega Lock. I saw the Star Saber and I started running. I grabbed the Star Saber as I passed it. Megatron had knocked Optimus off the side. The blue mech was now hanging off the side of the ship, his flight mode damaged. Megatron raised the Dark Star Saber above his helm.

"Join your scout in the All Spark." I heard him growl.

"Megatron!" I yelled.

Megatron turned around and I imbedded the Saber into his chest, where his spark was. He widened his optics, a huge wave of emotions passing through them. He looked down at me.

"You have hurt too many Megatron. You deserve every second of this." I hissed. Megatron raised his Saber, trying to land a blow but he dropped it.

"Lord Megatron, no!" I heard Starscream say from above.

Megatron reached his servo toward me, but he slipped off of the blade. He tumbled off the ship, falling to the Earth below. I threw down the Star Saber and I rushed over to Optimus. I reached out a servo and he took it. I helped him up onto solid ground. I looked around and I saw the remainder of the Autobots come down to join us. And I saw Flamestrike. Razorwing ran toward me and scooped me up into a hug.

"I am so sorry Cloudwing!" she said, her voice breaking into a sob. Geetee was right, there was a first time for everything.

"For what? Flamestrike is alive." I reassured her.

"No I meant how I've been treating you all these years." she said through sniffs. I smiled at her, then I turned my attention to Flamestrike.

"Where have you been? And why did you fake your death?" I asked. Flamestrike sighed, then he took out a datapad. He typed in something and he handed the pad to me. I looked at it. Cybertronian text covered the whole thing and an image of two femmes was beside the writing. I looked at Flamestrike in confusion.

"That is an ancient Cybertronian prophecy. I discovered it when I was looking over the Iacon database. After I faked my death, I went to Cybertron to do research. Megatron also found out about the prophecy and thought that it was about you and Razorwing. He was going to use you to win the war for the Decepticons. I also thought the same thing, but I didn't think it would end in you having to kill Razorwing. Now I see, that it was talking about you and Stormwing. You fought her out of you and you were able to defeat Megatron. You ended the war Cloudwing." Flamestrike said proudly. I sighed. I may have ended the war but we had lost a lot of comrades along the way.

"Bumblebee would have wanted this to end no other way." I said sadly.

"What about me?" a voice asked from behind the line of Autobots. They turned and we widened out optics. There stood Bumblebee, alive and he had no sign of an injury! And he talked!

"Bumblebee, you're alive!" I exclaimed. Bumblebee smiled at us.

"Of course I am. Nobody can get rid of me that easily." he said.

"Your voice Bumblebee. You have your voice." Razorwing said.

"My voice?" Bumblebee asked and that was when he heard himself speak. The mouth piece that was covering his mouth lowered away.

"My voice! Ratchet, I have my pipes back!" Bumblebee exclaimed, running over to hug the Autobot medic.

"Yes, yes we noticed." Ratchet said happily and he smiled warmly at the scout.

"The cyber matter?" Bumblebee asked.

"It is the only possible explanation." Ratchet said.

"It seems that the old field medic made good after all." Optimus said, smiling at the medic and the scout.

"Has anyone else noticed that Cloudwing is...different?" Razorwing asked. I looked at my twin in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your color, it's a lightning electric blue and your optics are a lavender." Razorwing said.

I looked down at myself to see that she was right. My whole body was a lighting electric blue besides the silver on some of my plating. And I did feel different, as if I wasn't Cloudwing nor Stormwing.

"It seems that Stormwing and Cloudwing have become one mind." Flamestrike said.

"So I'm both?" I asked.

"Yes Cloudwing." he said gently.

"But we can't call her Cloudwing anymore." Razorwing said.

"And we can't possibly call her Stormwing." Ratchet said. It was silent until Arcee spoke up.

"How about Lightningstrike? It seems to fit her color." she said.

"You're right Cee. We can call her Lightningstrike." Razorwing said.

"That seems like a name for someone really fast." I said.

"Well you ran pretty fast when you were going to kill Megatron." Smokescreen pointed out.

"Fine." I said in a exaggerated huff and I smiled. The bots nodded in agreement. Optimus activated his com link.

"Optimus Prime to all units, Megatron is no more." he declared. We all heard Fowler whoop and the Wreckers started to cheer.

"Wreckers, a job well done on securing the Bridge." Optimus said.

"It wasn't us sir. The credit belongs to the humans." Ultra Magnus said through the com. We heard Miko whoop in response. Ratchet walked over to the opening in the floor.

"The Omega Lock is under our control. I propose we put it to good use." Ratchet suggested.

"Agreed old friend. Ultra Magnus, set course for Cybertron." Optimus said through his com.

"Hey Raph, if you can tear yourself away from your laptop for two seconds, Bridge yourself up here so we can get to Cybertron already." Bee said and he smiled mischievously.

* * *

Cybertron loomed in front of us. Our three human friends were on board with us as we approached out home planet.

"Optimus, I was never able to learn Shockwave's side of the cyber matter equation. This may be only what we have and Cybertron is a much larger planet than Earth." Ratchet said.

"And I never asked Shockwave what his side of the equation was." I said sadly.

"Then we must launch the cyber matter at Cybertron's very core." Optimus said.

"Into the heart of Primus himself?" Ratchet asked astonished. Optimus nodded.

* * *

"Commander we have arrived: The Well or All Sparks." Wheeljack said.

The ship positioned itself over the Well of All Sparks, a very sacred place and the only place where it could reach the very core of Cybertron. Everyone had went to the Bridge while Ratchet, Optimus and I were at the bottom of the ship where the Omega Lock could be controlled.

"Lightningstrike, go back up to the Bridge and wait there." Optimus said. I nodded and I ran back to the Bridge.

I arrived at the control room just in time to see everyone look at our planet start to glow. I ran up to the front of the ship and I looked out the window. Optimus had already explained to everyone that I was back on the Autobot's side.

"Ah such luster." I heard a voice say. I turned around and I saw Knock Out looking at me with a broad smile.

"You kept your promise." I said quietly and I smiled. I walked toward Knock Out.

"I couldn't possibly leave you Stormwing." he said and when I reached him, he wrapped his arms around me.

"It's Lightningstrike now." I said. Knock Out smirked at me.

"How many times are you going to change your name?" he asked teasingly.

"Hopefully, this is the last time." I said and I turned around to look at everyone. They all had the same astonished expressions. Miko, who was in the Apex Armor, was the first to speak.

"So...is Doc Knock your boyfriend?" she asked. I chuckled and I gazed at Knock Out lovingly.

"I guess you could say that." I said. Suddenly, a shadow passed in front of the screen. We all looked and Knock Out and I couldn't believe our optics.

"The Predacon." Knock Out breathed out.

* * *

"Though our home world is once again capable of supporting life, we have much rebuilding to do. Alas, we will miss our home away from home and the family we have made here." Optimus said, looking at the humans.

We had Space Bridged back to Earth to say good-bye to our human companions. Knock Out had come too, but he was more interested in the equipment Ratchet used while we were here on Earth.

"If Cons are still out there, won't Earth be on their radar?" Raphael asked.

"Raph, if you ever need me, need us for any reason, we're just a Space Bridge away." Bee said. Raph smiled at his guardian.

"Besides, we'll be in good with you, Jack and Miko continuing to serve Unit E. You know, semi-official capacity." Fowler said.

"Cool! So we're agents?" Miko asked excitedly.

"Consultants. Until you become of age." June said, stepping into the conversation.

"I trust that Unit E doesn't have any rules for bidding the enlistment of rusty, old Autobot consultants?" Ratchet asked. I looked at the medic in astonishment.

"Ratchet? You of all bots...?" I asked. Ratchet held up a finger.

"I know where I'm needed." Ratchet said.

"Hey what does this thing do?" Knock Out called from a computer. Suddenly, it sparked. Knock Out jumped back and he looked sheepishly at us.

"Never mind." he said.

* * *

Optimus dismissed us, which meant we were able to say good-bye to our friends and gather our things. I walked over to Ratchet. He looked at me, pride in his optics.

"I'm sorry I haven't been a very good apprentice and daughter to you these past weeks." I said quietly.

"Lightningstrike, you have no idea how proud I am of you. You ended the war and overcame your anger towards Razorwing. You have made me so proud and I always will be no matter where you are." Ratchet said proudly. I smiled. I would miss Ratchet, but I know that he will be happy. Knock Out came up beside me.

"Are you ready to go, sweet spark?" he asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait to go home." I said. I looked back at Ratchet, who was looking sternly at Knock Out.

"I heard from Miko that you're the mech who is courting Lightningstrike, Am I correct?" Ratchet asked Knock Out. The red mech looked at Ratchet.

"Yes." Knock Out said, confused.

"Then I need to state some things to you. If you ever hurt Lightningstrike, I will personally peel your beloved paint job right off your sorry chassis. Do I make myself clear?" Ratchet asked, his voice hard. I was looking anywhere but the two mechs. It had grown into a father-boyfriend conversation and I didn't like where it was going.

"Yes sir. I would never hurt Lightningstrike." Knock Out said quickly.

"Then you have my blessing." Ratchet said, his tone lightening. He put his servo out and Knock Out did the same. They locked servos and shook them. Enemies turning into friends. I breathed a sigh of relief and I smiled at the two mechs. Ratchet turned to me. I stuck a servo out, thinking he was going to shake it. Instead, he scooped me up into a hug. I was surprised for a few moments, but I did hug back.

"I'll miss you." I whispered.

"I will miss you too." he said.

We released our hold on each other. Optimus came up.

"Until we meet again, old friend." Optimus said. Ratchet nodded and they shook servos.

Ratchet activated the Space Bridge back to Cybertron. First, Arcee, Bumblebee and Razorwing went through. Then, Smokescreen and the Wreckers. Then, Ultra Magnus and Flamestrike. Optimus looked back at the humans and Ratchet. He gave them a small smile, then he walked through the portal. Knock Out and I were the last to go. Before we could go through the portal, we were stopped by a voice.

"Hey Lightningstrike!" I heard. I turned around and I looked down at the ground to see Miko. I kneeled down next to the girl.

"All of you will come back to visit right?" Miko asked hopefully. I smiled at her.

"Of course we will Miko. We will see you again. I promise." I said.

I stood back up. I looked at Ratchet and I smiled. He smiled back. I turned around to face the Space Bridge. I felt Knock Out's servo take mine and we started walking into the portal. As we walked through, I knew in my spark that we would see the humans and Ratchet again. It was like a song in my spark, that would always be telling me that. After all, this storm ran out of rain, therefore anything is possible.

* * *

_I saw you standing in the middle of the thunder and lightning_

_I know you're feeling like you just can't win, but you're trying_

_It's hard to keep on keepin' on, when you're being pushed around_

_Don't even know which way is up, you just keep spinning down, 'round, down…_

_Every storm runs, runs out of rain_

_Just like every dark night turns into day_

_Every heartache will fade away_

_Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain_

_So hold your head up and tell yourself that there's something more_

_And walk out that door,_

_Go find a new rose, don't be afraid of the thorns_

_'Cause we all have thorns_

_Just put your feet up to the edge, put your face in the wind_

_And when you fall back down, keep on rememberin'_

_Every storm runs, runs out of rain_

_Just like every dark night turns into day_

_Every heartache will fade away_

_Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain_

_It's gonna run out of pain_

_It's gonna run out of sting_

_It's gonna leave you alone_

_It's gonna set you free_

_Set you free_

_Every storm runs, runs out of rain_

_Just like every dark night turns into day_

_Every heartache will fade away_

_Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain_

_It's gonna set you free,_

_It's gonna run out of pain,_

_It's gonna set you free_

* * *

**Review? And I will see you guys when the next book comes out! I will keep in touch until then! :)**


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Ok I was in a bit of a rush yesterday so I will try to make this as quick and specific as possible. As most of you know, chapter 15 was the last chapter of this book. :) For those of you who haven't read it yet, go read it. And there was a couple of things that I didn't explain. First off, what the heck happened to Geetee? Well, I didn't include her in the last chapter because it just leaves a question hanging so you know there will be a sequel. :) Second, why did you change Stormwing's name again? I did that because I didn't think she should be called Cloudwing at the end. Plus, Stormwing was her Decepticon name so it might have been a little awkward between the Autobots and her. Also, I really like the name Lightningstrike so deal with it. :) Anyway, school starts for me today so I just thought that I would leave this here so some questions are answered. If I didn't answer a question that you still have, just PM me and I will answer them for you ASAP. Ok, before I start rambling, have an awesome day/night and for those of you going back to school or school has already started for you, may Primus guide you through the school year. For those of you, myself included, we're gonna need it. :)**


End file.
